Nonna Neomu Yeppeo
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, BL ! HunKai ! DLDR ! No Bash ! Crack Pair ! Review Plis ! NO Sider ! Chapter 8 Update (END)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memandang sebal pada anak laki-laki yang daritadi terus membututinya. Dia terus saja bersiul sambil sekali-kali mendahului langkah Jongin dan memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Jongin berteriak frustasi pada anak laki-laki ini. Jongin merasa sangat sial sekali hari ini, ia bangun kesiangan hingga melewatkan mata kuliah tambahan untuk mendongkrak nilainya yang turun akibat absen dirinya selama menjadi model -Pekerjaan sampingan Jongin selama tinggal di Seoul-, belum lagi laporan pratikum yang harus ia serahkan pada Prof. Lee ketinggalan di apartemen ibunya yang berada di Jepang, dan kini ia di ikuti oleh anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 17 tahun yang tidak sengaja ia temui di kereta api.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa Aku? Kau yang mengikutiku seharian."

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu cantik, Noona."

Jongin berhenti mendadak.

"NOONA KATAMU? AKU NAMJA!" Kini Jongin berhasil menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki yang sedang menikmati sore indah mereka.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi namja." Sehun membandel dengan sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

"AaRrggHhhh." Ia merasa bisa menjadi gila apabila bocah laki-laki ini terus mengikutinya. Jongin lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Sehun masih setia mengikutinya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antarkan pulang." Ucap Jongin dengan nada lembut dan perhatian. Sebenarnya sangat terpaksa tapi saat ini Jongin sedang berusaha menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan bijak di depan anak laki-laki ini.

"Untuk apa kau tahu noona? Apa kau ingin mangajakku berkencan?" Sehun memainkan kedua alisnya dengan cara menggoda sambil menatap mata Jongin yang ternyata postur Jongin lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi hanya sedikit.

'Oh Tuhan,' Pikir Jongin kesal.

Ia menarik nafasnya dan terpaksa memasang tersenyum pada Sehun. Sepertinya semua tindakan manisnya hari ini di dasari atas kata 'Terpaksa' dan ini penyebabnya adalah dia. Bocah laki-laki berambut gelap dengan tas ransel menggantung di punggungnya.

"Kau cantik sekali bila tersenyum."

Jongin tersentak saat anak laki-laki itu memujinya. Walaupun ia sering mendapatakan pujian cantik dari orang sekitarnya, tapi rasanya berbeda saat bocah ini yang mengatakannya. Terasa lebih meninggalkan kesan di hatinya. Ini mustahil dan terdengar gila di kepala Jongin. Bocah laki-laki kurus ini mana bisa menggetarkan hatinya.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu. Sekarang tunjukan rumahmu dan aku akan antar kau pulang."

"Aku sudah dewasa Noona, aku tahu jalan pulang. Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarkanmu."

"Berhenti memanggilku Noona."

"Kalau begitu beritahukan namamu."

Jongin mendesah. Ia tidak boleh kalah beradu argument dengan bocah berumur 17 tahun ini.

"Baiklah, kalau aku beritahukan namaku apa kau akan pergi dariku?"

"Tergantung."

"Hah?" Jongin menaikan alisnya, ekspersi tidak percaya begitu jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya, tergantung. Kalau kau mengizinkan aku mengantarkanmu dan memberitahukan namamu aku akan pulang dengan sendirinya."

Jongin mempertimbangkan tawaran bocah bermata nakal ini. Akhirnya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Jongin untuk mengangguk dengan terpaksa dan membiarkan bocah itu mengikutinya.

Jongin tiba di sebuah apartemen di pinggir kota Seoul. Tempatnya cukup nyaman dan terlihat elegan, sesuai selera kepribadiannya.

"Nah aku sudah tiba di apartemenku, maukah kau pergi?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau tinggal disini. Aku ingin mengantar sampai ke kamarmu."

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulutnya yang mungil. 'Sebentar lagi Jongin, dan kau akan terbebas darinya.' Ucapan-ucapan ringan seperti ini memang cocok di saat Jongin kehilangan kendali emosinya.

"Baiklah." Jongin merapatkan giginya saat mengucapkan kata ini. Ia geram.

Sehun masih saja mengikutinya, ia memberi salam pada gadis cantik di lobi dan memberikan senyum pada semua orang.

'Dia gila' Pikir Jongin

Kamar Jongin berada di lantai tiga, sebenarnya bisa saja ia naik tangga, seperti yang ia lakukan setiap pagi. Namun mengingat kondisi fisik dan batinnya yang sangat lelah ia memilih naik lift dan sialnya hanya berdua bersama anak laki-laki ini.

"Noona, kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Noona, berapa usiamu?"

"Apa kau punya kekasih? Aku berharap kau tidak punya kekasih."

"Sebenarnya kau tinggal di lantai berapa?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dari bibir itu tidak henti-hentinya. Ia terus saja menatap Jongin yang berusaha tidak menatap mata coklat itu. Entah kenapa mata coklat itu begitu menggoda, seperti nyala perapian yang menghangatkan tubuh di musim dingin. Perasaan hangat itu lah yang ia rasakan saat menatap matanya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan memperlihatkan angka 3 besar bewarna merah yang terekat di penyangga langit-langit.

"Dimana kamarmu Noona ?"

"Tempat ini terlihat mahal ? Apa kau orang kaya ?"

"Apa aku boleh mampir ketempatmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun yang terakhir mampu menarik perhatian Jongin yang dari tadi berusaha mengabaikan bocah cilik yang baru saja ia jumpai. Mungkin Tuhan memang mau menghukum kelalaiannya dengan cara seperti ini.

"TIDAK." Jongin berbalik dan membentak Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu terpaksa harus mundur melihat sosok cantik kesukaannya tiba-tiba menjadi murka.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kau antar aku ke kamar dan kau pulang." Jongin menunjuk hidung mancung Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aish Noona, kau galak sekali." Sehun mengusap-usap hidungnya yang di tunjuk Jongin.

Jongin berhenti di kamar yang bernomor 26 dengan plat besi yang bewarna kuning keemasan. Jongin memasukan kunci elektroniknya dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sekarang kau pulang. Lihat aku tidak berbohongkan. Aku juga mengharapkan kau menepati janjimu untuk segera pulang."

Jongin menutup pintunya.

Duk Duk Duk

Sehun mengetuk pintu.

"Apa lagi hah?" Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar yang telah di pasang pengait rantai besi.

"Namamu Noona."

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kim Jongin. Sudah kan?"

Sehun mengangguk puas. Ia tersenyum lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sosok cantik itu.

'Dasar bocah genit.'

"Sampai bertemu lagi Noona." Sehun melambai dan Jongin mengawasi tas punggungnya menghilang dari di balik tembok yang menghubungkan ke Lift.

Jongin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan terakhir anak laki-laki tadi. yang pasti ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Tidak untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya. Sinar matahari membanjiri kamarnya yang indah dan tertata rapi. Semua barang berada pada tempatnya dan tidak ada satupun yang berantakan, kecuali sepasang sepatu yang di lepaskan Jongin di dekat kaki tempat tidur.

Sepulangnya dari aktivitasnya kemarin, ia tidak sempat untuk mandi ataupun cuci muka. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya dengan baju masih lengkap.

Ia menatap jam digital berpendar merah yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai kalender, dan menatapnya sejenak. Seakan-akan ada memori yang ingin ia keluarkan saat melihat warna merah yang berkedip-kedip itu.

Huaahh

"Hari ini libur." Ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya. Berarti ia bisa bersantai dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton televisi sambil mengemil keripik kentang kesukaannya. Dengan secangkir teh herbal yang menemaninya. Bila sudah bosan menonton tv, ia akan membaca novel drama romantis yang telah ia beli seminggu yang lalu.

Rencana sudah tersusun rapi dan Jongin merasa lega. Jadwal pemotretan telah di undur menjadi sore hari sehingga dari pagi hingga siang, Jongin memiliki waktu pribadi.

Hari yang sempurna.

Slogan yang tepat buat mahasiswa akhir seperti Jongin. Profesi sebagai model berjalan lancar dengan tawaran semakin meningkat. Klien suka mata tajam Jongin, hingga memancarkan kesan misterius dan sulit di dekati. Kuliahnya juga bisa di bilang lancar walaupun sekali-kali ada hambatan. Hal yang sangat lumrah di alami oleh mahasiswa akhir manapun. Seperti berurusan dengan dosen, masalah nilai yang tidak mencapai target dan semacamnya.

Jongin telah selesai mandi, ia masih mengenakan handuk bajunya dengan selembar handuk membungkus rambut coklatnya yang baru saja ia keramas.

Cuaca cukup cerah, Jongin menyibakan tirainya dan mendorong kaca jendelanya hingga ia dapat menghirup udara segar di pagi hari. Pilihannya memilih tempat ini sebagai apartemennya sangat tepat. Walaupun tempat ini sederhana, tapi tempat ini menawarkan segalanya bagi Jongin. Pemandangan dan Kenyamanan.

Ia berjalan melintasi dapur menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol yogurt. Meraih lemari yang berada di atas kepalanya dan mengambil sebungkus keripik. Dengan keripik di tangan kanan dan sebotol yogurt di tangan kiri ia melangkah dengan anggun menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya. Kaki ia naikan ke atas sofa dan di silangkan. Mengambil remote tv dan memutar saluran kesukaannya.

Jongin menggoyangkan kakinya saat tv memutar Music Video dari penyanyi kesukaanya. Sampai akhirnya Jongin pun ikut bernyanyi menirukan penyanyi itu.

Duk Duk Duk

Jongin memandang malas ke arah pintu.

Duk Duk Duk

"Siapa?" Jongin bangkit dari sofa nyaman miliknya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengintip dari balik lubang.

Jongin memandang tidak berdaya ke arah lubang pengintip. Ia menatap bocah itu sedang tersenyum padanya, seakan ia telah menduga bahwa Jongin akan mengintip dari lubang itu.

Jongin membuka pintu dan meninggalkan sedikit celah agar bocah itu tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau seharusnya sekolah, bukan berkeliaran menggangu ketenangan orang lain."

"Hari ini libur, Noona. Apa kau lupa."

Ah ya, Jongin lupa. Mengingat hari santainya di rusak oleh tamu tidak di undang membuat pikiran Jongin menjadi kacau.

"Hallo Noona," Sehun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin. "Izinkan aku masuk."

Brak ~

Jongin membanting pintu di depan wajah Sehun.

Duk Duk Duk

"Noona, izinkan aku masuk."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, ia harus mengabaikannya kali ini. Ini wilayahnya dan bocah itu tidak bisa seenaknya mengusik dirinya.

Tidak, untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam suasana sepi di luar sana. Jongin berhasil mengabaikan bocah itu dan berharap ia sudah pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Jongin mendengar suara asing di balik pintu. Ia rasa itu tentangganya. Mungkin sedang menegur seorang Room Service yang mengintip atau mencuri dengar pembicaraan pribadi penghuni kamar. Itu biasa terjadi disini, dan Jongin memakluminya.

Tapi suara selanjutnya yang menjawab sangatlah mengagetkan Jongin.

"Hyungku tidak mengizinkan aku masuk, Bi." Suara bocah itu menggetarkan telinga Jongin.

'Dasar bajingan cilik.' Geram Jongin.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan? Aku bisa bicara dengan Hyungmu. Kebetulan aku mengenal Hyungmu."

Sinyal bagi Jongin adalah membiarkan bocah itu masuk sebelum ia mengacaukan segalanya dengan bicara yang aneh-aneh dengan tetangganya.

Jongin menyentak pintunya dan melihat bocah itu daritadi duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di pintunya.

"Ah Kau, nak Jongin. Apa adikmu yang tampan ini melakukan kesalahan? Lihat wajahnya memelas seperti itu."

Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di lantai, ia memang memasang wajah memelas. Dan mata itu, begitu menggemaskan. Mengingatkan Jongin pada anak anjing di toko hewan peliharaan yang selalu ia lewati bila ingin ke stasiun kereta api.

"Biasa Bi, anak-anak seusianya sulit di atur."

"Tapi dia begitu manis dan tampan."

Jongin memasang wajah hampa. Ia lebih memilih tidak memiliki seorang adik bila kelakuannya seperti itu.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya masuk dengan paksa, sebelum Bibi itu menceramahi dirinya tentang bagaimana bersikap dengan saudara kandung.

Dengan sopan Jongin menghentikan percakapan dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Saat ia melihat kebelakang, Sehun sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Hei kau dimana!? Jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku." Jongin mengitari ruangan mencari bocah laki-laki itu.

Jongin baru menyadari, setelah sekian banyak masalah yang di buat oleh bocah itu tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui nama bocah itu. Sedangkan ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan nama Jongin berserta masuk ke dalam apartemenya.

"Noona, izinkan aku tidur disini ya."

Jongin mendengar suara bocah itu berasal dari kamar tidurnya. Ia bergegas dan melihat bocah itu telah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu tidur disini." Pekik Jongin.

"Ayolah Noona. Sebentar saja, aku tidak tidur semalaman."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Sekarang turun dari sana." Jongin melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut dengan kasar yang membungkus tubuh bocah itu.

Tangan Sehun lebih cepat, ia menarik lengan Jongin hingga tubuhnya terhempas dan menimpa tubuh Sehun.

Dunia terasa berputar di kepala Jongin. Dan ia membeku di tempat, Ia mendadak kehilangan semua kendali untuk menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh bocah ini. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan jaraknya hanya beberapa senti. Mata yang saling beradu membuat Jongin tersadar bahwa matanya benar-benar mencerminkan kehangatan. Pantulan bayangan Jongin di mata itu pun terlihat jelas, wajah kaget yang sulit sekali di artikan.

Bagian dari diri Jongin yang lain seakan berontak menyuruhnya turun dari tubuh bocah itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar. Tapi di bagian lain yang menimbulkan getar-getar cinta -Ungkapan yang cocok untuk hati yang sedang berdebar, Bukan!- menolak bangkit dan tetap berada dalam lingkaran tangan bocah yang sudah setengah memeluknya saat ia terjatuh tadi.

"Noona neumo yeppeo," Bisik Sehun halus sehingga Jongin tersadar dari lamunanannya dan tertolong dari pergulatan jiwanya yang ia sendiri sangat sulit untuk di pisahkan. Sehun melihatnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan

Jongin cepat-cepat bangkit dan membenarkan letak handuk pakaiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera berpakaian di ruangan lain dan membiarkan bocah ini untuk sementara waktu tetap berada disini.

"Baiklah, kau ku izinkan memakai tempat tidurku. Dan saat aku berangkat kerja nanti, kau harus pulang atau aku terpaksa menyeretmu ke kantor polisi."

Sehun tersenyum nakal. Senyum yang tidak pantas di miliki oleh anak seusianya,

'Huh, darimana ia belajar tersenyum seperti itu!?' Pikir Jongin kesal yang di sertai salah tingkah.

Kali ini dia mengalah lagi, lagipula ia ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan bocah ini.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

Hidung mungil Jongin mencium aroma makanan. Bahkan dalam istirahat siangnya ia dapat mengendus-endusnya di dalam mimpi, menciptakan bayangan-bayangan makanan apa saja yang dapat menggambarkan harumnya masakan ini.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi. Jongin tersentak dari istirahat siangnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di atas sofa panjang kesayangannya, Ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana ia berakhir tidur disini, Samar-samar ingatannya kembali seiring berkumpulnya nyawa Jongin yang sempat menjelajah dunia mimpi.

Televisi sudah dalam keadaan mati, padahal Jongin ingat sekali ia tertidur saat menonton sebuah drama percintaan yang membosankan. Lalu keripik yang bertebaran di atas meja telah di singkirkan. Dan saat Jongin hendak beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi, ia melihat tubuhnya telah di selimuti selimut tebal miliknya sendiri. Ia sangat yakin, bahwa ia tidak mengambil selimut ini.

Dan aroma harum ini menyerbu indra penciuman Jongin. Ia yakin ini bukanlah mimpi, ada orang lain yang telah menggunakan dapur miliknya tanpa izinnya dan sialnya lagi ia harus mengakui harum masakan ini menggugah perutnya yang kelaparan.

Ia menyibak selimut tebalnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Disana ia memandang punggung Sehun yang sedang asik dengan masakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah ?" Jongin mengusap kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat Noona ?" Ia terkekeh, "Aku sedang memasak untuk tuan putri yang sangat cantik."

"Bocah, kau seenaknya memperlakukan apartemenku seperti rumahmu hah."

Sehun mengabaikannya. Ia terlihat sedang mengangkat rebusan sayur dari dalam panci dan tangan satunya sedang mencicipi bumbu yang sedang ia tumis.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku ti – " Belum sempat Jongin selesai memarahi Sehun, bocah itu sudah menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan sesendok kecil masakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya Sehun dengan tenang,

Jongin mendecakan lidahnya berulang kali, menilai rasa masakan Sehun, "Hm, agak hambar. Tambahkan sedikit garam."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan Jongin kembali tersadar bahwa ia seharusnya memarahi bocah itu, bukan malah menilai masakannya.

"AaaAaarrRrRggg" Geram Jongin. "Suka-sukamu bocah." Jongin hendak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Noona !"

"Apa?" Jongin berbalik

"Kau sudah terbiasa ku panggil Noona." Ia tertawa.

"Tidak lucu."

"Oh Sehun."

"Apa ?"

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Karena kau selalu menyebutku bocah dan tidak pernah bertanya namaku, maka aku perkenalkan diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Kalau begitu ingatlah. Karena siapa tau kau akan melukiskan namaku di hatimu."

"Bocah gila."

Jongin berbalik dan benar-benar meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu. Sehun dapat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang di banting dengan keras.

"Hyung, salahkan dirimu sendiri terlalu cantik." Ia berbisik kepada angin dan tersenyum mengingat setiap guratan kemarahan di wajah orang yang ia sukai.

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi ke studio pemotretan. Hari ini ia akan di tawari untuk menjadi model pakaian musim panas yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Jongin tentu dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu, karena dengan begitu pemasukan keuangannya akan bertambah.

Tapi masalahnya adalah satu. Bagaimana ia bisa mengusir bocah ini dari rumahnya.

"Hei bocah, bukankah seharusnya kau pulang. Ini sudah sore."

"Kau ingin mengusirku kan?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan orang tuamu yang mencari anak nakalnya yang hilang." Sindir Jongin sambil menyuapkan makanan hasil masakan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Lezat juga, pikirnya.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya,"Kedua orang tuaku di China Noona, aku tinggal bersama seorang Nanny. Dan dia harus cuti karena anaknya sakit. Jadi aku bertugas menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Ah terserah padamu. Aku ingin kau pulang. Aku harus pergi." Jongin mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet yang di sediakan Sehun di atas meja makan.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Jongin menaikan alisnya, ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban TIDAK untuk menyuarakan protesnya.

"Aku janji Noona, akan bersikap baik."

Masih belum ada keputusan dari Jongin. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan menyampirkan di bahunya yang sempit.

"Ayolah Noona, kalau aku pulang ke rumah pun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Nanti bagaimana kalau aku di culik."

"TIdak ada yang mau menculik bocah menyebalkan sepertimu." Sahut Jongin cepat.

"Noona neomu yeppeo ~ "

"Baiklah baiklah. Karena kau sudah berbaik hati -walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak memintanya- menyiapkan makan siang untukku kau ku izinkan ikut."

"Kau cantik sekali Noona."

"Dan satu lagi ... "

Sehun menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Jongin dengan mata berbinar,

"Jangan panggil aku Noona. Itu memalukan bila di dengar semua orang."

"Baiklah Hyung."

Jongin mendesah, ini pertama kalinya mendengar bocah ini menyebutnya Hyung dengan nada patuh. Seharusnya Jongin senang, bocah nakal ini mendadak patuh padanya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit ganjalan di hatinya. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Noona' untukknya. Dan ia suka panggilan itu.

_'Apa aku sudah gila?'_ Jongin membentak dirinya sendiri, sambil mendengarkan Sehun bersenandung.

Noona is so pretty,

Guys won't leave her alone

Her heart's shaking – I know her true feelings ~

.

.

#####

.

.

Mata Sehun tidak berhenti berkedip saat memasuki Distrik Gangnam. Ia memang anak dengan kehidupan bercukupan, hanya saja dunia gemerlap seperti Distrik Gangnam tidak tersentuh olehnya yang statusnya masih seorang pelajar, apalagi ini sudah hampir menjelang malam. Lampu-lampu dari club malam dan hotel serta gedung-gedung berbintang mampu membuat nyalinya menciut dan lebih banyak berdiam diri.

"Tumben sekali kau diam, tidak mengoceh seperti burung beo." Jongin menekan tombol lift berangka sepuluh.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anak sekolah?"

Jongin mengamati penampilan bocah di hadapannya. Kalau melihat postur tubuhnya, ia cukup tinggi untuk usia 17 tahun. Pakaiannya rapi, mengesankan anak orang kaya walaupun terlalu rapi untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

Setelah mengamati pakaian penampilan Sehun, Jongin beralih ke wajahnya.

Rambut hitam berantakan yang sangat cocok dengan matanya yang terlihat tajam. Hidung mancung dan bibir yang cukup sexy. Bibirnya tipis tidak seperti bibirnya. Secara fisik, ia sempurna.

"Apa aku tampan?"

"Hah?" Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tanya apa aku tampan? Karena kau memandangku terus menerus." Ia terkekeh. Cukup menyebalkan untuk meruntuhkan semua image positif yang telah ia rangkai saat menilai Sehun.

Jongin mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin ekspresi kesalnya terbawa-bawa saat pemotretan. Karena yang di perlukan seorang model adalah mood yang bagus. Agar setiap lekuk dan gerakan wajah sesuai dengan keinginan si pengatur gaya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan di sambut dengan kesibukan-kesibukan masing-masing para staf. Ada di antara mereka yang membawa pakaian ganti dengan menggunakan kereta dorong, ada yang membawa lampu besar yang biasa di gunakan untuk foto close up , dan ada beberapa namja serta yeoja yang membawa peralatan merias.

Sehun tetap mengikuti Jongin, melawan arus orang-orang yang berjalan memasuki Lift. Jongin sempat melempar senyum pada seorang yeoja di meja lobi depan. Sehun memandang sebal pada yeoja itu, karena dia sangat cantik dan Jongin melempar senyum manis padanya.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

"Namanya Nicole."

"Kenapa kau tersenyum padanya ? Padaku saja tidak pernah." Ucap Sehun dengan nada protes.

Jongin tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan kekanak-kanakan Sehun, karena di saat yang bersamaan seorang namja tampan menghampiri Jongin dan mencium kedua belah pipinya.

"AAAA!" Sehun berteriak histeris, hingga Jongin dan namja itu terpaksa melepaskan tautan pipi mereka.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu hah, bocah!?"

"Kakiku terinjak noo- eh Hyung." Sehun mengelus sebelah kakinya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit.

Namja itu tersenyum ramah pada Sehun, memperlihatkan deretan gigi cemerlang di sela bibirnya.

"Siapa dia, Kai ?"

"Kai ? Siapa yang kau sebut Kai, Tuan..."

"Park Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol."

"Siapa yang kau sebut Kai, Tuan Chanyeol."

"Lupakan dia Chan." Jongin menarik lengan namja bernama Chanyeol tersebut. "Apa konsep kali ini?" Jongin bertanya tanpa basa basi, dan Chanyeol yang paham betul sifat Jongin langsung menjelaskan apa saja yang harus di lakukan Jongin dan mendiskusikan beberapa hal tentang pose yang cocok untuknya.

"Kau cari Taemin, dia yang akan mengurus keperluan mu hari ini."

"Kau mau pergi ? Kelihatan rapi sekali." Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat resmi dengan tuxedo beserta dasi kupu-kupu yang terlihat miring.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan keluarga, kau tau. Masalah yang tempo hari aku ceritakan padamu."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti,

Chanyeol sudah hampir beranjak pergi sebelum akhirnya Jongin menahan lengannya, "Kau ini bagaimana ? Masa kau akan kepertemuan penting dengan dasi miring seperti ini."

Chanyeol tersipu malu saat Jongin bergerak menuju lehernya dan membenarkan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Ehem Ehem ~" Sehun berdehem,

Jongin dan Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah. Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Sehun merasa kesal di abaikan oleh Jongin. Bukankah daritadi dia yang mengkhawatirkan Sehun bila berkeliaran dan berbuat onar. Sekarang kenapa Jongin yang mengabaikannya dan bermesraan dengan Chanyeol ?

"Aku pergi Kai, kau akan di tangani oleh Minho. Dia sudah menunggumu di studio."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan mengawasi punggung Chanyeol yang telah menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu ganda lift.

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya ? Senang sekali menggangu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Kenapa kau bermesraan dengannya?"

"Aku tidak sedang bermesraan, aku memperbaiki dasinya. Kau punya mata bukan untuk melihat."

"Tapi kau tersipu."

"Tidak. Itu hanya perasaanmu." Jongin menghentakan kakinya, ia marah dan kesal. Ia sedang mengingat dosa apa yang di lakukan sehingga Tuhan mengirimkan setan kecil ini untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Noona ~"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu disini !" Jongin mendesis pelan tapi mengerikan.

Jongin sudah berhenti di depan studio yang di pisahkan oleh pintu kaca yang besar. Sebelum masuk ia menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau jangan berbuat masalah. Ingat, kau berbuat onar akan aku kirim kau ke kantor polisi." Ancam Jongin sambil menunjuk dahi Sehun hingga ia terpaksa mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah.

Jongin mendengar Sehun berdengung, yang di anggap Jongin sebagai jawaban YA.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Siapa dia Kai ?" Taemin menunjuk menggunakan dagunya ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk memeluk tas selempang Jongin.

"Sehun. Anak tetangga." Jawab Jongin acuh sambil memperhatikan eye linernya yang baru saja selesai di pakaikan oleh Taemin.

"Aku baru tahu kau bekerja sebagai Babysitter." Taemin tertawa. Tawa manis yang menyenangkan. "Eits, jangan kau sentuh bagian itu, belum kering." Taemin menepuk jari Jongin yang sedang menusuk-nusuk bagian matanya yang baru saja di beri eye liner.

"Hah, terserah kau Taemin. Semenjak bersamanya aku merasa lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari usiaku sebenarnya." Ucap Jongin pasrah dan terlihat letih.

"Kau berlebihan. Kau masih sama cantik dan mudanya. Pantas saja bocah itu menyukaimu."

Jongin tersedak.

"Menyukaiku ? kau tidak berpikir ada sesuatu antara aku dan dia bukan? Dia bocah Tae, bocah 17 tahun." Jongin histeris mendelik menatap mata Taemin.

"Hanya berbeda enam tahun, Kai. Kau berlebihan."

Taemin merapikan pakaian Jongin dan memindahkan sedikit poni coklat yang menutupi mata sensual Jongin.

"Kau sudah siap. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi sesudah kau bekerja." Taemin mengedip nakal pada Jongin yang mulai memasuki dunia penuh cahaya-cahaya menyilaukan.

Sedangkan Taemin lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sehun yang menurut penglihatannya tidak memindahkan mata dari Jongin sedetik pun.

Taemin duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Matanya mengikuti ke arah tatapan Sehun. Ia sedang menatap Jongin yang memamerkan pakaian musim panas yang yang non formal. Celana pendek bewarna pastel di padukan dengan kaos longgar yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Cantik dan cantik. Sepertinya satu kata 'cantik' tidak bisa melukiskan ungkapan Sehun untuk orang yang ia sukai.

Sekali-kali pria berkemeja hitam dengan rambut panjang berantakan menyentuh tubuh Jongin dan mengatur lekuk tubuhnya. Sehun berjenggit setiap kali melihat namja itu menyentuh Jongin. Tangannya menggengam erat tas selempang milik Jongin.

Taemin yang melihatnya tersenyum geli. Bila tidak mengingat sopan santun, tentu Taemin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kepolosan bocah di sampingnya.

"Siapa nama Tuan itu Hyung." Sehun masih menatap namja berambut panjang itu yang saat ini sedang menurunkan sedikit kerah leher Jongin agar menampakan tulang selangkanya yang di sengaja lebih terbuka di bagian sebelah kiri. Tidak sedikitpun ia melihat ke arah Taemin atau sekedar berbasa basi untuk menayakan siapa sebenarnya Taemin.

"Choi Minho. Ia photografer Kai."

"Minho... Hmm." Komentar yang tidak jelas bagi Taemin. "Lalu siapa tuan yang punya senyuman bersinar itu?"

Taemin tertawa mendengar julukan Sehun untuk Chanyeol, dan anehnya ucapannya bocah itu memang benar."Maksudmu Chanyeol ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Chanyeol juga photografer Kai, karena ia ada keperluan maka di gantikan Minho."

"Dia tampan sekali." Ucap Sehun dengan bibir melengkung.

"Siapa?"

"Itu." Sehun menunjuk ke arah namja pemilik nama Minho.

"Kau cemburu ?"

Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ku bantu menarik perhatian Kai ?"

Sehun memutar kepalanya cepat, hingga Taemin merasa kepalanya akan terpelintir dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya itu.

"Benarkah Hyung ?"

"Tentu saja. Cuma kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku, tidak boleh membantah. Bagaimana ?"

"Terima kasih Hyung." Sehun berbinar, dan Taemin melihat kesungguhan di mata coklat itu. "Hm, maaf Hyung aku belum tau namamu." Ucap Sehun malu-malu.

"Lee Taemin. Panggil aku Tae, aku merasa terlalu tua kalau kau panggil Hyung."

"Aku Oh Sehun," Ia tertawa juga

Taemin mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Sehun dengan semangat.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kai, matamu lihat kesini." Minho memberikan arah kepada Jongin yang sepertinya kehilangan kosentrasi.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan matanya lagi ke arah kamera. Kali ini tidak tersenyum, karena ia ingin menampilkan kesan misterius.

"Oke break, Kai." Minho membuat tangannya seperti huruf T. "Perhatianmu pecah, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Jongin yang sudah bebas menggerakan bola matanya menatap tajam ke arah Taemin dan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi akrab.

"Tidak ada, mungkin aku lelah."

"15 menit istirahat dan kita akan ambil gambar lagi." Minho mengeraskan suaranya agar seluruh staff yang terlibat dalam proses pemotretan ini dapat menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Jongin mengambil tissue yang di berikan seorang staff. Tapi matanya masih memicing tajam ke arah dua orang itu. Ia merasa kesal, moodnya berubah menjadi jelek. Kenapa Taemin yang baru mengenal bocah itu dapat tertawa bersama seperti itu. Seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama. Jongin merasa kalah dari Taemin karena tidak dapat mengontrol kenakalan bocah itu.

'Mencurigakan.' Pikir Jongin.

.

.

.

TBC OR END (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, yang artinya Jongin memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memulangkan Sehun ke rumah. Besok ia harus sekolah, dan studio ini bukanlah tempat untuk di singgahi bocah berumur 17 tahun.

Tapi bagaimana caranya ? Ia masih harus menjalani sekali sesi pemotretan lagi, dan biasanya bisa menghabiskan waktu 2 - 4 jam. Tergantung kepuasan Minho sebagai photografernya kali ini. Dan bila itu terjadi maka artinya akan selesai sekitar tengah malam. Jongin sudah dewasa tentu tidak akan masalah bila ia berkeliaran di jalan dan menikmati dunia malam di Distrik Gangnam, tapi Sehun ?

Kesalahan besar mengajaknya dari awal, seharusnya Jongin tahu itu.

Kebetulan saat itu ia melihat Taekwon, namja tampan salah satu staff disitu yang shiftnya telah habis meminta izin pulang kepada Minho.

Minho mengangguk dan tampaknya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak bisa di tangkap Jongin. Taekwon sepertinya terlihat kebingungan ketika menghadapi Minho. Sekali-kali mata mereka berdua melirik Jongin dengan tampang serius.

'Ada apa itu ?' Jongin memutuskan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan dan kejanggalan yang di berikan oleh ekspresi Minho yang dingin.

"Ada apa Minho ?" Ucap Jongin sambil menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan slide foto yang telah di ambil sebelumnya. Seperti biasa selalu terlihat sempurna, Jongin yakin klien mereka akan senang kali ini.

Minho mendesah, ia sepertinya sedang kesal. Bukan kesal pada Jongin ataupun Taekwon.

"Klien kita tiba-tiba meminta foto yang berpasangan, ia ingin menampilkan pakaian musim panas untuk sepasang kekasih."

Jongin tersenyum, rupanya itu masalahnya. "Kau bisa memanggil Kris Wu. Bukannya kau selalu memasangkan aku dengan dirinya."

"Tidak bisa Tuan, tuan Wu sedang mengikuti casting film di lantai 5." Taekwon ikut menyuarakan kegelisahan Minho.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu dia selesai."

"Foto-fotomu ini harus selesai tengah malam Kai. Besok akan menjadi edisi pertama untuk majalah musim panas." Minho terdengar kesal sekaligus geram.

Oke. Sekarang Minho berhasil menyeret Jongin kedalam kekhawatiran mereka.

Minho melambaikan tangannya -dengan gaya mengusir nyamuk- kepada Taekwon, menandakan ia di perbolehkan pulang.

"Tunggu Taekwon !" Seru Jongin, namja itu berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang tipis.

"Iya Tuan Kim."

"Bisa kau antar Sehun pulang ke rumahnya?"

Taekwon menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. Ia tidak kenal orang bernama Sehun.

"Huh, itu kau lihat yang sedang bersama Taemin ? Nah kau antar dia pulang. Bocah itu tidak seharusnya disini. "

Jongin menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan Taemin yang sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian musim panas.

Rupanya Minho yang sedang frustasi ikut melihat ke arah telunjuk Jongin. Ia menatap ke arah Sehun dan Taemin begitu lama. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berlipat-lipat, membuat Minho terlihat tampak lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya. Mata besarnya menyipit, supaya bisa melihat jelas ke arah objek pupilnya.

"Ini uang taksi, kau antar dia ke rumahnya. Kalau ia tidak mau ,kau antar ke apartemenku." Jongin menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang won pada Taekwon, "Uang kembaliannya kau ambil saja,"

Taekwon sudah berjalan menuju arah bocah yang bernama Sehun, sambil mengantongi lembaran won yang cukup banyak.

"Tunggu !" Teriak Minho, "Suruh anak itu kemari." Perintah Minho. Ia menjentikan jemarinya. Matanya memancarkan gairah seorang photografer.

Kepala Jongin berputar cepat ke arah Minho.

"Mau apa kau dengan bocah itu ?"

"Dia bisa menjadi penyelamat."

"Penyelamat ?" Jongin kebingungan, tapi melihat senyum Minho yang merekah Jongin tau maksud dari ucapannya. "Tidak, Minho. Tidaakkk. Kau tidak tau apa saja masalah yang ia bisa timbulkan."

Minho tidak peduli, saat Taekwon datang membawa Sehun di sertai Taemin yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Taekwon yang tidak mau terlibat lagi lebih lama disitu, memilih langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua. Kini tinggal Jongin yang memasang wajah masam, Minho yang mengamati Sehun dari kaki hingga kepalanya, dan Taemin yang mengawasi setiap tingkah Minho. Si namja mungil itu tau, ada rencana cemerlang yang tersimpan di balik otaknya yang kecil itu.

Taemin sudah bekerja terlalu lama buat Minho, dan ia paham betul bagaimana cara kerja dan sifat Minho. Prinsip yang selalu di pegangnya adalah, 'Semua Orang Bisa Menjadi Model, Hanya Perlu Sentuhan Tangan Ajaib Untuk Memolesnya' dan berdasarkan pengamatan matanya yang hitam. Ia tahu Minho merencanakan 'sentuhan ajaib' nya ke Sehun.

"Tidak Minho, dia bocah berumur 17 tahun. Belum berpengalaman sama sekali." Protes Jongin.

"Kai, kau ingat berapa umurmu saat di rekrut oleh Chanyeol untuk menjadi modelnya?"

Tidak mungkin ia lupa, umurnya 14 tahun saat Chanyeol menawarinya ikut casting menjadi sebuah produk komestik remaja. Dan ia lolos, dan pasangannya saat itu adalah Xi Luhan. Namja berkulit putih yang sangat tampan.

"Oke, Aku tidak mau mendengar keluhan lagi. Bekerja sama lah Kai."

Jongin tidak protes, ia tidak ingin mengacaukan pekerjaannya kali ini.

"Tae, kau urus bocah ini, -Siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun, Tuan."

"Nah, urus dia Tae. Tolong kau hilangkan kesan anak-anak darinya."

Taemin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Minho, ia mendorong punggung Sehun ke arah kamar ganti dan ruang make up. Sambil melewati Jongin, Taemin tersenyum dan berbisik nakal di telinganya.

"Kai, saksikan keajaiban tanganku."

Jongin membelalakan matanya, seringai Taemin begitu jahat, ia merinding melihatnya. Baru beberapa jam saja bergaul dengan Sehun, namja manis sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi menyebalkan.

Sedangkan Sehun, hanya memberikan senyuman lebar pada Jongin. Ia menggerakan bibirnya, mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak di dengar oleh Taemin atau Minho.

Tapi Jongin tau apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau cantik, Noona."

.

.

#####

.

.

Minho uring-uringan di dalam studio. Sudah hampir satu jam Sehun masuk ke ruang make up dan belum menampakan batang hidungnya dari balik pintuk kayu bewarna gading itu.

"Kau !" Bentaknya pada seorang staff yang sedang memperbaiki letak lampu untuk sesi pemotretan berikutnya, "Panggil Taemin kesini, seret juga bocah itu."

Jongin melenggang melewati staff yang baru saja di marahi oleh Minho, dengan wajah angkuhnya Jongin mencela keputusan Minho.

"Sudah ku ingatkan dia pembawa masalah."

Minho mengeram pada Jongin, yang di balas acuh olehnya. Bila itu bukan Jongin, wajah minho itu sudah bisa menakuti separuh staff yang ada.

Staff yang di marahi oleh Minho tadi berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Dimana mereka ?"

"Mereka sudah siap Tuan, Tuan Taemin menyampaikan 'sentuhan akhirnya sudah hampir selesai' "

Minho manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, tapi berita itu belum bisa menghilangkan ekspresi gelisah dan marah di wajahnya. Ia belum tenang sampai melihat 'pasangan' Jongin hadir di depan batang hidungnya.

Setelah beberapa detik Minho bergulat dengan kegelisahan, dan Jongin yang sudah menghabiskan satu botol air mineral menatap sosok namja paling manis yang ada di salam studio ini.

Ia langsung menghampiri Minho yang di ikuti oleh Jongin.

"Dimana dia?" Ucap Minho dan Jongin bersamaan tapi dengan nada yang berbeda.

Taemin geli, "Aku mengerti bila Minho mencari Sehun, tapi Kau- " Taemin menatap Jongin, "bukannya kau tidak peduli padanya." Ucap Taemin menggoda.

"Tae, sudah. Dimana model-ku?"

"Ehm ehem ~" Taemin pura-pura batuk, untuk menegaskan efek penasaran dari dua namja yang sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang hampir sama persis.

Tae berlari menghampiri pintu, ia mengetuk tiga kali, "Sehun, kau sudah siap?"

"Siap." Suara di balik pintu menjawab,

Jongin menanti dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Ia harus akui ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Taemin begitu bahagia saat menyebut nama Sehun.

Sedangkan Minho sudah tidak sabaran, berulang kali kaki kanannya mengentuk-ngetuk lantai keramik karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Kriet

Pintu di buka dari dalam. Dan keluarlah sosok yang menjadi sumber kegelisahan Minho.

Jongin tercekat, suaranya tidak mampu keluar untuk berkomentar. Minho menatap objeknya dengan mata berbinar, beribu ide untuk pose Sehun dan Jongin berkelebat di benaknya. Ia bisa memotret mereka semalaman, bila ia mau.

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka kan 'sentuhan' ku?" Bisik Taemin di telinga Jongin yang masih tercengang melihat Sehun.

"Aku rasa, jantungku berhenti." Jongin memegang jantungnya, ingin merasakan nyawanya masih bersamanya.

Dan ini bukanlah ilusi atau bayangan, karena di depannya memang berdiri Sehun yang beberapa jam belakangan ini mengusik hidupnya.

.

.

.

TBC OR END (?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

Taemin mencairkan suasana yang telah di bekukan oleh kehadiran Sehun, bocah 17 tahun yang seharian ini telah membuat Jongin kelabakan menghadapi sikapnya yang terlalu aktif. Wajar sebenarnya anak seusia Sehun lebih aktif, hanya saja bagi Jongin itu terlalu menganggu.

"Nah Sehun, kau berdiri disana." Taemin menuntun Sehun agar masuk ke dalam _'wilayah' _yang di penuhi cahaya lampu blizt. Ada sebuah kursi kayu kurus yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah, dengan di latarbelakang warna biru langit. Hampir senada dengan pakaian musim panas yang di kenakan Sehun.

Jongin hanya menatap lemah pada Sehun, ia masih terpaku berdiri di tempatnya tanpa sekalipun bergerak. Matanya hanya tertuju pada bocah itu. Apa Jongin akan terus menyebutnya bocah bila melihat keajaiban sedikit make up dan pakaian mahal ?

Sehun mengenakan pakaian musim panas dengan tema formal. Ia memakai baju kemeja biru muda bergaris-garis putih kecil vertikal yang menjiplak bahunya yang bidang. Otot dadanya yang masih belum terbentuk sempurna pun ikut menyempurnakan penampilannya. Baju kemeja yang berlengan pendek memperlihatkan sedikit otot bisepnya yang akan menggembung saat ia menggengam telapak tangannya erat.

Dan Jongin meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali melihat tubuh Sehun yang hampir matang.

Rambut hitamnya yang biasa di sisir kesebelah kiri telah di rapikan dan di bentuk agak dapat sempurna menutupi dahinya. Rahang tegas Sehun di tonjolkan lagi oleh Taemin. Taemin memang menghilangkan kesan anak-anak darinya. Dan ia sukses dengan gemilang.

Celana kain bewarna pastel juga membalut tungkainya yang panjang. Walaupun ia sedikit lebih pendek dari Jongin, tapi ia memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata anak sebayanya. Setiap langkah kaki yang bergema di lantai keramik, ikut menyuarakan detak jantung Jongin.

"Koreksi bila aku salah, tapi beberapa saat yang lalu sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Sehun adalah bocah.". Taemin menyindir Jongin.

Jongin tidak sadar sejak kapan Taemin telah duduk di sampingnya. Ia telah menarik sebuah kursi tanpa lengan hingga tepat berada di sebelah Jongin.

"Ia tetap terlihat seperti bocah di hadapanku."

Taemin berdecak, sifat keras kepala Jongin sama persis dengan Minho. ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai memperhatikan saat Minho mengatur gaya Sehun agar duduk di kursi kayu sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Sehun yang masih terlihat gugup menegapkan tubuhnya kaku.

"Topang dahimu seperti ini." Minho menunjukan caranya dan di ikuti oleh Sehun.

"Lemaskan dan rileks." Perintah Minho lagi.

"Palingkan sedikit wajahmu dan angkat sedikit kepalamu. Ya sedikit lagi -dan pas. Bagus. Kau berbakat bocah." Seru Minho bahagia

Siluet Sehun yang sedang menopang dahinya dengan siku yang di tanam di atas pahanya membuat darah Jongin berdesir. Setiap kali lampu blitz menyala, Sehun dengan cepat mengganti gerakannya. Kadang ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ada juga ketika ia sengaja tidak melihat ke arah kamera dan mempertontonkan lekuk tegas rahangnya dari samping. Matanya yang coklat menatap tajam ke arah kamera, dan Jongin berpikir bahwa tatapan Sehun menembus kedua matanya yang sipit. Mencari celah untuk menelanjangi isi pikiran dan hati Jongin. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul dan kembali bergaya untuk Minho.

Setelah pose dengan gaya dingin tanpa expresi, sekarang Sehun berpose untuk pengambilan gambar dengan ceria. Ia di wajibkan tersenyum setiap kali lampu blizt menyala.

Kali ini seorang staff menyerahkan kacamata berbingkai hitam kepadanya. Lalu ia di sodori sebuah buku yang tebalnya hampir sama persis dengan buku fisika quantum miliknya. Membuat ia meringis sedikit.

"Buka buku itu seperti ini-" Minho menunjukan caranya, "Lalu kau taruh di hadapan wajahmu, -jangan menutupi seluruh wajah, turunkan sedikit, sedikit lagi dan pas. Pertahankan posisi itu. Pasang wajah bahagia, seolah-olah kau memandang kekasihmu di dalam buku itu."

Saat Minho menyebutkan kata _'kekasih'_, mata Sehun beralih menatap lurus pada Jongin untuk sejenak. Setelah sekian detik baru ia mulai menghayati perannya sebagai penikmat buku. Dan ia tersenyum bahagia, senyum paling alami dan menawan yang bisa di miliki bocah nakal sepertinya.

Jongin lagi-lagi tercekat. Ia menahan nafasnya beberapa saat ketika melihat barisan gigi putih yang rapi di balik senyumnya itu. Tangannya yang daritadi berada di atas pahanya mencengkram lengan Taemin ketika melihat bocah sial itu tersenyum. Senyum nakalnya terlihat menawan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Dia Hot !" Bisik Taemin lalu di ikuti kekehannya

Jongin bangkit,

"Mau kemana ?"

"Berganti pakaian."

"Aku perlu ikut ?" Tawar Taemin.

Biasanya Jongin selalu tidak keberatan di temani Taemin untuk berganti pakaian, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang sempat tidak menentu saat melihat Sehun.

Melihatnya dari jarak beberapa kaki saja sudah mampu membuat darah Jongin berdesir, apalagi bila mereka berpose sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri."

Taemin mengendikan bahunya,"Kalau begitu kostummu ada di rak sebelah kiri, jangan salah. Sebelah kiri."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, menentukan perasahaan hati yang sebenarnya. Dan jantung Jongin kembali berdetak.

.

.

#####

.

.

Seluruh staff bertepuk tangan riang saat menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan Sehun. Berkat bocah itu, mereka tidak akan kena imbas kemarahan Minho yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Tae, dimana Kai ?" Minho setengah berteriak saat Taemin sedang membenahkan penampilan Sehun. Ia menyerahkan pakaian yang harus di kenakan Sehun.

Sebelum Taemin sempat beranjak dari depan wajahnya, Sehun bertanya pelan pada sahabat barunya yang manis.

"Bagaimana penampilanku ?" Ia bertanya malu-malu.

"Luar biasa- " Taemin menepuk pipi Sehun berulang kali, menyatakan bangga padanya."Bahkan Kai -maksudku Jongin- menahan nafas melihatmu." Ia tersenyum lebar, bahkan terlalu lebar untuk wajahnya yang mungil.

"Taemiinnn !" Panggil Minho tidak sabaran,

Taemin menyerahkan pakaian selanjutnya, "Kenakan ini dan biarkan rambutmu berantakan seperti itu. Jangan dirapikan, oke?"

Sebelum Sehun menjawab 'oke' Taemin sudah menghambur ke arah Minho.

Tinggal Sehun, memeluk pakaiannya dan menuju kamar ganti. Ia menyentuh handle pintu dan menariknya keluar. Ternyata dari dalam ruangan itu Jongin sudah bersiap hendak keluar. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan di saat bersamaan seperti ada hembusan angin dingin yang membekukan mereka.

Jongin menikmati wajah tampan Sehun yang sudah di poles make up, dan keringat yang sedikit mengalir di pelipisnya menimbulkan sensasi aneh di hati Jongin. Kesan maskulin di padukan wajahnya yang masih begitu belia.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia juga tidak dapat membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar. Biasanya ia selalu tidak dapat berhenti bicara dan mengoceh, terutama untuk menggoda namja yang ia sukai. Namja cantik yang ia temui di kereta api, dua hari yang lalu. Sehun harus mensyukuri saat itu, ketika ia melihat kebaikan hati Jongin yang memberikan tempat duduknya untuk seorang Noona yang terlihat lelah padahal Sehun melihat wajah Jongin sama lelahnya dengan Noona tersebut. Dan saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hatinya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengenakan kaos kebesaran hingga sebatas paha. Kerah lehernya tidak berhasil menutup kulitnya yang tan mulus nya dan tulang selangka yang terbentuk jelas. Kulit kaki Jongin yang mulus pun menarik perhatian Sehun, karena Jongin tidak mengenakan celana kali ini. Ia hanya mengandalkan kaos besar itu untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang berharga.

Jongin salah tingkah, ia berusaha menyingkir dari jalan Sehun. Dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka -untuk beberapa kali- saling menghalangi jalan masing-masing.

"Silahkan Noona~" Akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan terpaksa membiarkan makhluk indah itu melewatinya. Senyum terus saja mnyertai wajahnya yang lelah.

"Eum, terima kasih." Jongin canggung, aneh memang. Dia merasa kembali menjadi seorang remaja yang malu-malu saat bertemu orang yang ia sukai. Bahkan bocah di depannya ini bisa terlihat lebih tenang.

Sebelum Jongin menghilang dari balik pintu gading itu, Sehun menggengam pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Darah Jongin berdesir dan denyut nadinya berdenyut lebih kencang.

Sehun menarik Jongin agar menjauhi pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan ganti itu. Jongin menurut, otak kecilnya tidak dapat berpikir lagi dengan sehat.

"Noona, ini memang bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan aku menyukaimu."

Jongin diam, ia tidak sanggup memandang Sehun yang berdiri di depannya.

Sehun melanjutkan, "Kau mungkin terganggu dengan usiaku yang masih muda. Aku tahu dari cara kau memandangku. Dan aku pikir aku akan menyerah saat kau terus mengacuhkanku."

"Jadi kenapa kau tetap menggangguku ?"

"Karena aku gila memikirkanmu."

"Kau tetap anak kecil, dan itu tidak akan mengubah cara pandangku." Tidak pernah sekalipun Jongin berniat berkata sekasar itu pada Sehun, tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu terucap begitu saja.

Jongin memilih pergi daripada terlibat percakapan tentang perasaan bocah yang menyukainya. Ia sulit menerima ini semua. Usia mereka terlalu jauh, tidak akan ada jalan untuk bisa menyatukan dua isi kepala yang sangat berbeda jauh cara pikirnya.

Sehun menyentak pergelangan tangan Jongin hingga namja cantik itu berbalik dan langsung di sambut kecupan di bibirnya. Jongin membelalak, kaget, bingung, dan syok menggambarkan raut wajahnya saat itu.

Sehun menikmati ciuman kecil itu, matanya terpejam seolah-olah ia siap menerima apapun yang akan di lakukan Jongin padanya karena telah berbuat lancang padanya.

Plak ~

Air mata menggenang di wajah Jongin, begitu pula Sehun.

"Berani sekali Kau –"

"Aku janji Noona, setelah malam ini aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, kenapa tidak sekarang kau pergi?"

"Karena aku ingin membantu Tuan Choi."

Jongin berpaling dari Sehun dan membanting pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka itu. Ia bersandar pada pintu sambil memegang erat dadanya, terasa sakit disana. Tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Sehun bergetar, air mata menitik membasahi telapak tangan Jongin.

Tangannya yang lentik menjalar ke bibir tipisnya.

"Apakah aku benar menginginkannnya pergi ?"

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kalian berdiri saling berhadapan. Yup seperti itu –" lagi-lagi Minho menikmati dirinya mengatur pose untuk _'pasangan'_ baru miliknya, dan ia tersenyum puas. Hanya saja masalah yang membelenggunya adalah Kai dan Sehun terlihat kikuk antara satu sama lain.

Untuk mengimbangi Kai, Sehun mengenakan celana kain panjang bewarna hitam dengan tali pinggang kulit. Bagian atas, Sehun hanya mengenakan singlet yang memperlihatkan otot tangannya dan bahu bidangnya. Rambut berantakan menambah kesan sexy yang membingkai wajah tegasnya.

Bukan hanya Minho yang menyadari perubahan atsmofer di antara Kai dan Sehun. Taemin pun menyadari hal tersebut. Nalurinya yang lebih tajam mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka, dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik apalagi yang romantis.

"Kai, letakan tanganmu di pundak Sehun, dan genggam kaosnya - oke. Dan Kau Sehun lingkarkan tanganmu di pinggang Kai."

"Mwo ? Tapi tuan –" Sehun kaget dan memandang Minho dan Taemin bergantian. Taemin memasang wajah _'aku tidak bisa menolong' _ke arah Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Minho ? Apa perlu dia memelukku?" Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun menatapnya. Sedihkah dia ? Pikir Jongin.

"Ck, tidak ada waktu untuk protes Kai. Dan Sehun, ayo lakukan seperti yang aku suruh."

Jongin kembali _'bekerja'_ dan mengatur posisi awal mereka.

Sehun berusaha menatap mata Jongin, mencari tahu apakah namja cantik ini benar-benar tidak menginginkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Noona." Bisik Sehun, Lalu ia pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jongin.

Jongin bersikap profesional. Walaupun dadanya berdegup tidak karuan, tapi ia tetap menjalani sesi ini sampai selesai. _'Ini hanya sebentar Kai.'_ Pikirnya. Setidaknya pikiran-pikiran seperti itu bisa membuatnya tetap terlihat tenang di depan bocah ini.

Selagi lampu blizt saling berlomba untuk menyilaukan sepasang _'kekasih'_ ini, Jongin bicara pada Sehun dengan gigi yang tertutup rapat, hanya bibirnya yang bergerak sedikit.

"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan –" Jongin kembali tersenyum di hadapan kamera "-jangan memanggilku Noona disini."

"Rapatkan lagi tubuh kalian," perintah Minho

Sehun mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Jongin hingga jarak di antar wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centi. Nafas Jongin dapat di rasakan di wajah tampan Sehun.

Posisi mereka berubah. Sehun membelakangi kamera dan Jongin tetap pada posisi yang merapat pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin tampilkan kesan sexy Kai."

Jongin mendesah, ia tidak pernah masalah bila harus tampil dengan sexy dengan Kris -pasangannya selama ini- tapi berpose sexy bersama Sehun, Jongin rasanya enggan. Ia malu bila Sehun mengetahui Jongin terlalu berani mengumbarkan keseksian dirinya.

Aneh bukan ? Jongin peduli apa yang akan di pikirkan Sehun, padahal ia sudah bertekad tidak akan memberi kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk masuk di celah hatinya.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Jongin yakin kalau Sehun belum berhasil memenuhi sedikit celah di hatinya ?

Jongin memulai aksi pertamanya dengan menggigit kaos tanpa kerah miliknya, dan sebagian sisinya di biarkan menjuntai hingga memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun. Mata Jongin di pejamkan sebelah, seolah menikmati gigitan kecil di kaosnya. Saat itu Sehun hanya berdiri diam membelakangi kamera, Minho ingin mengfokuskan ini pada Jongin.

"Hyung –" Bisik Sehun di sela-sela pemotretan, "Apa harus kau melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini ? Memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada semua orang,"

Jongin mengganti gaya, ia menatap Sehun dan memegang dagunya agar berpaling padanya. Di saat seperti ini Jongin sulit bicara, akan kentara sekali di depan kamera. Jadi ia menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Kini giliran Sehun. Ia membuat gerakan seolah sedang mencium tengkuk Jongin. Lengannya masih melingkar di pinggang Jongin.

"Orang dewasa selalu melakukan hal yang perlu di lakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Dan aku salah satunya."

"Ini sesi terakhir !" Minho memperingatkan, "Putar tubuh kalian menghadap kamera, Sehun kau peluk Kai dari belakang. Dan cium tengkuknya."

Sehun berputar ke belakang Jongin. ia memeluk Jongin dari belakang dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke dalam tengkuk Jongin. Jongin reflek memiringkan kepalannya, mengizinkan Sehun untuk mendapat tempat di dalam ceruk lehernya itu.

Jongin benar-benar menikmati saat ia merasakan bibir Sehun menyentuh kulitnya. Jongin kegelian ketika Sehun sepertinya kehilangan kendali dan terus saja membelai tengkuk Sehun dengan bibirnya.

Lampu blizt terus saja menyala,"Aku mencintaimu. Aku memang anak kecil di matamu, tapi aku mampu mencintaimu sebagai pria dewasa."

"Yak, selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Suara Bass Minho memecahkan keheningan dunia Jongin dan Sehun.

Sehun pun melepaskan Jongin. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin ia meninggalkan sorak riuh mereka yang akhirnya telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan malam ini.

Ia akan menepati janjinya.

Perpisahan memang sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Tapi itu yang harus di lakukan olehnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Dimana bocah itu? Aku ingin menjabat tangannya." Minho mencari di antara kerumunan itu. Jongin dan Taemin yang baru menyadari tidak menemukan Sehun.

"Dimana dia Kai ?" Tanya Taemin.

"Dia pergi."

"Maksudmu dia pulang?"

"Tidak, dia pergi Tae. Dia pergi meninggalkan aku." Tangis Jongin pecah saat ia sudah berdua bersama Taemin. Dari tadi ia menahan semua emosinya dan kini tumpah bagai bendungan pecah yang menumpahkan semua airnya. Kali ini air mata Jongin lah yang tumpah, tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Terlalu sakit bila ia menahannya terlalu lama.

"Kenapa ? Ku pikir setelah malam ini hubungan kalian akan berjalan baik."

"Aku telah menolaknya."

"Lalu setelah kau menolaknya, kau menangis dan menyesal ? Untuk apa Kai ? Itu pilihanmu dan sekarang kau menangis" Taemin terdengar kecewa sekaligus marah.

Taemin berjalan mondar mandir di depan Jongin. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, dengan menjadikan Sehun pasangan Jongin akan merubah cara pandang Jongin. Taemin tidak memperhitungkan kalau hati Jongin lebih keras dari pada batu.

Suara isak tangis Jongin menarik Taemin untuk memberikan sandaran pada sahabatnya.

"Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir kalau kau juga menyukainya, Kai ?"

Jongin menggeleng. Ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan amplop lalu di serahkan pada Taemin.

_Dear Noona Kim Jongin ^^_

_Semoga kau bahagia saat membaca surat ini. Karena dengan kau temukannya surat ini, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjauh dari kehidupanmu._

_Aku memang selalu menyukai ketika kau memasang wajah kesal padaku, tapi aku tentu tidak dapat melakukannya setiap saat. Karena aku takut kau akan membenciku._

_Jongin Noona yang cantik ^^_

_Selalu lah berbuat baik. Sama seperti ketika kau di kereta api, kau tau aku jatuh cinta padamu saat itu juga. Tapi aku bingung, kalau kau selalu berbuat baik pada orang lain nanti akan banyak orang yang menyukaimu :(_

_Jongin Noona yang cantik ^^_

_Kau adalah cinta pertamaku dan akan menjadi yang terakhir._

_Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu Noona._

_**OSH**_

_Ps: maaf ya Noona, aku tetap memanggilmu Noona. karena aku ingin kau mengingat bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya yang memanggilmu Noona hehe :p_

Taemin mengakhiri membaca surat Sehun dengan suara yang serak. Walaupun surat yang di tuliskan Sehun bernada ceria, tapi Taemin merasakan sakit di hatinya. Ia membayangkan perasaan bocah itu saat menulis kalimat ini untuk Jongin.

"Ini kah yang kau inginkan Kai ?" Taemin melambaikan kertas itu di depan wajah Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu Tae, aku bingung."

"Sekarang kau hubungi dia."

"Aku tidak tahu nomor telepon atau ponselnya."

"Kalau begitu alamatnya,"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Tae."

"Bagus sekali Kai. Kini kau kehilangan dia selamanya."

Seandainya Taemin tahu bahwa Jongin juga merasakan hal itu. Terlalu terlambat menyadarinya bahwa Sehun terlalu jauh menyelinap di sudut hati Jongin. Saat itu cinta dan ketulusan Sehun tertutup oleh kerasnya hati Jongin, dan kini bayangan Sehun seakan-akan menari di depan matanya.

Jongin mengingat kembali bagaimana Sehun menciumnya. Dan ia mengarahkan jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang tebal.

Hanya ini kenangan yang tersisa.

.

.

.

TBC OR END (?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

3 years later ~

Sudah tiga tahun sejak aku menyadari bahwa Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak pernah mengusik kehidupanku lagi. Janji yang bukan sekedar ucapan belaka, melainkan benar sebuah janji yang di ucapkan oleh pria dewasa. Dan aku kecewa akan hal itu ...

Setiap pagi aku masih berharap dia muncul di depan pintu apartemenku dengan sebuah coklat besar untuk permintaan maaf atau setangkai bunga mawar yang melambangkan cintanya untukku. Membayangkan dirinya berada di dapurku dan memasak sarapan persis seperti tiga tahun lalu. Aku menjadi seperti kehilangan akal sehat semenjak ia pergi. Setiap kali aku mendengar suara ketukan di apartemenku, dadaku berdebar keras. Berharap itu adalah Sehun, dengan senyum nakalnya dan mata coklat sehangat matahari pagi. Selalu ceria seperti tidak pernah tertimpa masalah.

Lalu ku pikirkan lagi. Benarkah ia tidak pernah mengalami masalah pelik?

Dadaku kembali sesak, dan air mata bergulir pelan melintasi gundukan pipiku yang menggembung. Kau tau kenapa ? Karena sama sekali aku tidak mengenalnya, dari singkatnya waktu yang kami lalu bersama tidak secuil pun informasi tentang dirinya yang aku ketahui. Itu karena memang aku memilih tidak ingin tau. Dan aku menyesal, bila itu yang ingin kau dengar. Aku menyesal ...

"Hyung!" Seru seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun, ia menarik-narik kain celanaku yang bermerk. Suatu kebiasaan yang tidak bisa ku ubah.

"Iya yogeun tampan." Aku mensejajarkan diri dengannya, hingga wajah kami saling berhadapan.

"Kami telah menyelesaikan gambar-gambar kami."

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan kecil ini. Ruangan berukuran 5x4 meter yang setiap dindingnya di hiasi gambar-gambar ceria. Kau mungkin dapat menebak dimana aku sekarang, tapi kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kekurangan.

Yogeun, anak kecil di hadapanku ini menderita gangguan pada pendengarannya. Dan ada lima belas anak lainnya yang memiliki masalah yang hampir sama dengan Yogeun.

Aku menatap satu-satu gambar yang telah di selesaikan oleh mereka, dan aku meminta yogeun untuk mengumpulkan semuanya untukku. Dia dengan senang hati menuruti permintaanku, sebagai imbalannya aku memberinya kecupan ringan di hidungnya yang mungil. Ia pun tersipu malu.

Aku memutuskan mengabadikan diriku di sekolah seperti ini. Karena setiap kali aku melakukan kebaikan, aku selalu dapat mengingat bisikan Sehun saat ia mendekapku. Ia tidak ingin aku bergelut dengan dunia yang tidak ia sukai, dan anehnya aku menurutinya. Alasan lain, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat mengingat suaranya di dalam kepalaku. Seakan-akan ada mesin perekam yang telah di atur oleh timer dan suara itu akan menyala di saat aku telah berbuat baik. Menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan ...

Usiaku sudah 26 tahun. Seharusnya di usiaku kini aku sudah memiliki kekasih atau menikah, menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya orang dewasa. Kenyataan memang pahit. Aku lebih memilih menjaga hatiku untuk tetap setia pada satu cinta. Cinta yang aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

Taemin mengatakan aku pantas mendapatkan itu semua, dan terima kasih Tae, kau selalu mengingatkan aku betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang yang mencintaku tulus tanpa pamrih.

Setelah meluangkan waktu ku sedikit untuk menemani anak-anak ini -sudah lama aku tidak memakai kata 'bocah'- aku berjanji akan bertemu Taemin di sebuah Mini Cafe. Kami suka bertemu setelah aku melepas pekerjaan modelku. Warna dindingnya yang kuning menyala membuat aku betah berlama-lama berada disana.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Kau selalu memilih disisi jendela, tidak bisakah cari posisi yang lain?" Taemin mendengus ketika melihat Jongin sudah duduk di sofa merah maron sambil melayangkan matanya ke luar jendela.

"Aku senang melihat kerumunan orang." Jawab Jongin acuh.

Taemin tidak perlu menanyakan alasannya, karena ia tahu di lubuk hati Jongin ia masih berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu. Mungkin Jongin menyangka akan bertemu Sehun di antara kerumunan orang itu.

"Aku dan Minho akan menikah." Taemin mendorong sebuah undangan pernikahan bewarna biru langit pada Jongin. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus datang Kai."

"Iya, aku pasti datang."

"Kau tidak kaget mendengar aku menikah."

"Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa, Tae ? Apa aku harus kaget setengah mati mendengar kau menikah dengn pria dingin itu."

"Kau tetap tidak bisa di ajak bercanda, Kai." Taemin mengangkat tangannya kepada seorang pelayan wanita yang berpakaian agak terlalu ketat. Ia memesan milk shake dan sepiring cake, Jongin pun memesan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Tao ?" Tanya Taemin

"Gagal. Aku meninggalkannya di tengah kencan."

"Kenapa Kai ? Dia pengusaha top di Beijing dan kau menolaknya?" Taemin histeris

"Reaksimu berlebihan, untung saja aku tidak muntah."

"Aish Kai, kau kenapa semakin dingin? Kemana temanku yang dulu ? Huks huks ..." Taemin berpura-pura menangis tersedu, hingga pelanggan lain memperhatikan meja mereka.

Jongin yang tidak tahan mendengar bisik-bisik cemooh mereka memilih memasang senyum manis pada Taemin dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Terlalu erat malah, sampai Taemin meringis kesakitan.

"Namja kejam."

"Kau namja menyebalkan."

Pesanan mereka datang, pelayan berpakaian ketat itu melempar senyum menggoda pada Jongin yang di balas dengan acuh.

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa ?"

"Sepanjang malam ia hanya membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa meraih kuseksesan di usia muda. Bagaimana ia menghadapi para gadis-gadis cantik yang menggodanya. Bagaimana ia mengatasi para pesaingnya. Intinya yang di bicarakan adalah dirinya sendiri, seakan pusat perhatian dunia ada pada dirinya."

Taemin mendesah, "dia adalah kandidat ke enam yang sudah kau tolak Kai. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?"

"Tidak ada, aku masih nyaman dengan kesendirianku."

Menurut Taemin, sifat keras kepala Jongin kian parah, hatinya pun kian dingin.

"Noona ~"

Jongin terhenyak. Tubuhnya mendadak mematung saat mendengar sebuah kata yang tidak pernah lagi ia dengarkan. Kepalanya dengan cepat ia putar mencari sumber suara itu.

"Noona, bolehkah aku memesan coklat panas lagi ?" Seorang anak kecil yang sedang di dampingi orang tuanya, memohon kepada gadis pelayan. Kali ini pelayan yang lebih muda, daripada pelayan yang menggoda Jongin.

"Hm, bagaimana ya ?" Gadis itu berpura-pura berpikir, tapi sekali-kali ia tersenyum. "Kalau kau menjadi anak baik, akan aku berikan satu gelas coklat panas untukmu, gratis."

Jongin kecewa. Ternyata itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Noona yang ia sukai.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap mata Taemin sedang memandang lurus ke arahnya. Tatapan prihatin dari seorang sahabat.

"Kau memikirkannya kan, Kai ?"

"Siapa ?"

"Sehun. Kau berpikir itu Sehun kan."

Jongin memilih tidak menjawab. Ia meminum milk shakenya. Tidak sedikitpun ia berani menatap kedalam jurang hitam milik Taemin. Karena ia takut, saat ia melihat ke dalam bola mata Taemin akan ada pantulan dirinya yang sedang menangis.

"Apakah kebetulan atau memang kau yang sengaja tidak mau menerima orang lain dalam kehidupanmu ?"

"Sudah tiga tahun Kai. Dia sekarang pasti lebih dewasa dari terakhir kau lihat."

Jongin tetap diam, ia memilih memainkan cakenya dengan menghacurkannya sehingga Taemin pun tidak selera untu memakannya.

"Kau mencintainya, -O jangan pasang wajah seperti itu padaku. Aku sahabatmu, dan tidak bisa kau sembunyikan kesepian di matamu itu Kai."

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang lain ?"

Mungkin menuruti keinginan Jongin akan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi mudah. Taemin tidak perlu berdebat tentang perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya.

"Ku lihat kau makin sukses, walaupun kau bisa menjadi terkenal menjadi seorang model. Kau tau ? Fotomu bersama Sehun menjadi perbincangan hangat."

Jongin mengaduk Milk Shakenya dengan sedotan,

"Aku hanya menambahkan daftar menjadi seorang pengajar di hidupku, dua bulan lalu aku di tunjuk menjadi pengatur acara-acara kegiatan amal di Seoul. Dan aku pastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa sumbangan itu sampai pada mereka yang membutuhkan."

"Wow, itu keren Kai."

Perbincangan berlanjut ke masalah pribadi mereka masing-masing, tapi Jongin tetap bertahan untuk menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Ia memang memilih beban bertumpuk di dadanya, agar ia bisa terus mengingat bagaimana rasanya sakit seperti ini.

Ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam, Jongin dan Taemin setuju untuk kembali kerumah.

"Kau mau ku antar ? Aku yang menyetir." Tawar Taemin dari balik kemudinya.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin menghirup udara malam."

Pilihan Jongin untuk berjalan kaki memang baik untuk menenangkan saraf-saraf tegangnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri pinggiran toko dengan mengeratkan jaket di tubuhnya. Arus pejalan kaki yang ramai berulang kali menabrak pundaknya sambil mengucapkan maaf yang Jongin yakin tidak tulus dari hati mereka.

Jongin melewati toko hewan peliharaan, dimana tiga tahun yang lalu ada tiga ekor anak anjing yang mengingatkan Jongin pada Sehun, sekarang kandang itu telah di tempati empat ekor anak kucing yang gemuk-gemuk. Jongin sedih, seharusnya ia memelihara seekor anjing di apartemennya, agar ia tidak kesepian.

_'Bosankah kau bila mendengar ucapan maafku?'_

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin menghembuskan tangannya berkali-kali. Malam ini sungguh dingin, jaket kulitnya pun tidak berhasil menyingkirkan Jongin dari dingin yang menggigit.

Jongin keluar dari Lift. Ia melihat bola lampu di koridor sangat redup, padahal sudah berapa kali ia mengeluh pada pengurus apartemen untuk memeriksa lampu ini. Dan ia bertekad besok harus memprotes tegas tentang keluhannya. Malam ini ia ingin berendam di air hangat sambil menghidupkan lilin aroma terapi. Memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, mungkin obat yang baik untuk menghapus kesedihannya.

Rencana malam ini sempurna, ia pun tersenyum simpul. Membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Kau tidak berubah Noona."

Jongin berhenti, ia menajamkan pandangannya. Ia berjarak semeter dari sosok asing itu. Ia mengenakan mantel hitam panjang dan kacamata hitam yang sangat serasi dengan rambutnya.

Tapi otak kecil Jongin bereaksi penuh dengan suara itu. Suara lembut tapi jenaka, yang tiga tahun mengusik hidupnya serta meninggalkan jejak kenangan indah.

Jongin memberanikan melangkah sedikit.

Namja itu membuka kacamatanya. Sebuah senyuman yang selama ini di rindukan Jongin ada disana. Tatapan mata nya membius Jongin, bahkan di tengah redup lampu ini Jongin dapat mengetahui siapa dia.

"Aku kembali Noona, maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjauhi kehidupanmu."

Jongin berlari dan menghambur kedalam pelukan itu. Ia hampir terjengkang saat menerima tubuh itu menubruknya, tapi itu seimbang dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Pelukan namja berumur dua puluh tahun yang benar-benar sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Tonjolan ototnya merengkuh kuat tubuh Jongin di dalamnya.

Jongin menangis sekencang-kencang di dalam pelukan itu. Air mata yang telah ia bendung selama tiga tahun akhirnya harus rubuh di dalam pelukan namja ini. Tubuhnya yang bergetar di usap halus oleh telapak tangan besar namja itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin mendorong kasar pelukan namja itu.

"Kau –" Nafas Jongin tersengal karena kebanyakan menangis, ia menghapus jejak air matanya kasar, walaupun air mata itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia malah melihat senyum manis di wajah namja itu.

"OH SEHUN KENAPA KAU KEMBALI HAHI!?"

.

.

.

TBC OR END (?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

Setelah malam itu, aku memang berniat meninggalkan kehidupan Noona-ku. Aku tertawa sendiri saat harus mengulang kata-kata "Noona", terdengar aneh dan sangat bodoh malah, memanggil namja yang berusia lebih tua dariku dengan sebutan "Noona."

Jangan sepenuhnya menganggapku gila, karena bila kau melihatnya kau akan terpana pada kecantikannya yang misterius. Bibir tebal yang menawan, dan warna merah mudah segar seperti buah strawberri yang baru masak di tangkai. Kulit tan mulus. Tidak kah itu terdengar menakjubkan di matamu ?

Ada berbagai alasan aku memilih meninggalkannya, pertama: ayahku meminta aku melanjutkan sekolahku di China. Dengan alasan agar ia dapat mengawasi perkembanganku. Masuk akal sebenarnya, karena aku anak tunggal dari keluargaku yang sederhana. Dan alasan lainnya adalah ibuku sangat merindukanku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengecewakan wanita yang telah melahirkanku.

Kedua: nanny yang menjagaku selalu memanjakan aku, hingga aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana seharusnya bersikap di depan orang yang lebih tua, karena aku sudah terbiasa menjadikan nanny dan supir pribadiku sebagai sahabatku. Dan terlebih lagi aku tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap di depan orang yang aku sukai.

Ketiga: karena orang yang aku sukai, meminta aku pergi dari hidupnya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Saat malam itu, ketika aku berniat menyatakan cinta pada Noona-ku, aku sudah berikrar di dalam hati. Bahwa aku rela tidak meneruskan bisnis Ayahku hanya untuk mendampingi Noona-ku. Ternyata ia menolakku, bahkan tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Ia merasa aku terlalu kecil untuk bersanding dengannya. Dan itu menjadi pemicu kepergianku. Aku sudah bertekad ...

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Sehingga supirku memberhentikan mobil dan memberikan pelukan hangatnya untukku. Pelukan yang aku harapkan dari seorang Ayah. Ia mengelus kepalaku dan terus saja mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat hiburan buatku.

Aku hanya mengingat sepenggal-sepenggal ucapannya malam itu. Karena isak tangisku begitu keras dan aku memang tidak berhenti untuk tidak menangis.

"Dia tidak membenci Anda, Tuan." Ucap supirku, "Ia hanya ingin ada lelaki dewasa yang mampu mengimbangi dirinya, baik itu secara finansial dan sifat." Ucapnya lembut, aku makin mengeraskan tangisku saat membayangkan kalau Noona-ku akan mencari pria lain dan menganggap aku hanya bocah penganggu.

Lalu supirku tertawa, aku tidak ingat kenapa ia tertawa, tapi aku berusaha mengingat ucapannya padaku.

"Kalau kau begitu menyukainya Tuan, maka buktikanlah pada dirinya kalau kau bisa menjadi laki-laki yang di inginkannya. Turuti permintaan Tuan Besar, dan kau akan mengerti arti dewasa yang sebenarnya."

Aku tidak begitu paham maksudnya, tapi aku mengangguk. Dan keesokan harinya barang-barangku sudah di kepak dan terbang dengan penerbangan pertama. Aku akan menyusul di penerbangan selanjutnya.

Sebelum pergi, aku mengamati jalanan Seoul. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah bisa aku kembali kesini ?

Mungkin. Jarak Seoul dan China tidak begitu jauh. Tapi apakah aku bisa tepat waktu untuk mengatakan pada Noona-ku bahwa aku ingin menikahinya ?

Aku tidak tahu ...

Tidak pernah tahu.

Setelah tiga tahun berselang, aku memutuskan kembali ke Seoul. Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah aku dapatkan di China. Aku masuk sekolah asrama yang di khususkan untuk anak-anak sepertiku. Maksudku anak-anak yang sudah di takdirkan untuk meneruskan perusahaan raksasa yang telah berdiri dari generasi ku sebelumnya.

Sekolah kepribadian, olah raga teratur, makan teratur, jam tidur, jam belajar semua kegiatanku telah di atur dengan ketat. Bila kami berani melanggar peraturan yang sudah ada, maka akan ada pengawas galak dengan rol panjang dan besar yang selalu dibawanya dan siap-siap mendarat di pantat kami yang mulus.

Tahun pertama, di awal aku masuk, aku sering kena rol panjang mengerikan itu. Dan aku harus meringis setiap malam menahan pedihnya. Tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Ketika menginjakan kaki di bandara Incheon, hanya wajah dirinya yang selalu aku ingat. Beribu pertanyaan melintas di kepalaku, apakah ia sudah memiliki kekasih ? Apakah ia sudah menikah ? Atau bahkan lebih buruknya ia sudah memiliki anak. Aku tidak tahan membayangkannya, ku tepiskan bayangan jelek itu. Bisa-bisa aku akan jatuh terpuruk di bandara ini dan tubuhku tergilas ban pesawat. Tidak lucu bukan, bila ke esokan harinya kepala berita _"Seorang Pengusaha Muda, Tewas di Gilas Ban Pesawat Karena Memikirkan Orang Yang di Sukainya." _menghiasi seluruh surat kabar.

Tapi mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Aku pun tertawa dalam hati memikirkan ide itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, setelah ia meninggalkan rumahnya di Seoul selama tiga tahun tapi tidak ada yang berubah satupun. Rumah ini masih terawat apik. Tempat yang pertama ia datangi adalah kamar tercintanya, kamar besar yang dulu dindingnya di hiasi berbagai poster penyanyi dan aktor kesayangannya. Sekarang masih tetap sama, bahkan ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat ia harus berkelahi dengan pembantunya yang ingin merobek semua poster itu atas perintah ayahnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai foto yang setiap sisinya bewarna hitam. Sebuah bingkai khusus yang ia pesan dan di selundupkan oleh supirnya ke dalam asramanya. Bingkai itu begitu special bagi Sehun, karena di dalamnya ada foto dirinya dan Kim Jongin yang ia potong dari majalah. Hanya foto itu lah kekuatan Sehun di asrama kejam itu, menjadi dewasa adalah pilihannya. Dan setiap pilihan itu ada resikonya.

Dengan hati-hati ia meletakan bingkai foto itu di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengusap foto Jongin dengan penuh sayang.

"Tuan Muda, kau sudah kembali."

Sehun kaget saat seseorang wanita yang rambutnya telah di penuhi uban memeluknya erat.

"Oh Tuan, jangan katakan kau lupa padaku. Aku tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu." Ternyata ia Mrs. Han, nanny Sehun, ia hampir tidak mengenali dirinya. Lalu ia menatap wajah Sehun pelan. Seakan mengukir kenangan lama di wajah tampannya yang dewasa.

"Tentu tidak Mrs. Han yang cantik." Sehun tertawa. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga kamarku tetap seperti semula."

"Lihat dirimu, kau banyak berubah." Ia menarik tubuh Sehun dan mengamatinya,

"Kau sudah lebih tinggi dari terakhir aku lihat," Ia menepuk kepalaku sambil berjinjit, Sehun harus menunduk sedikit agar wanita tua itu dapat menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Rambutmu tidak lagi berantakan, dan apa ini ? Kau mengubahnya menjadi coklat ?" Ia melanjutkan, "ah anakku, aku rasa bila usiaku tujuh belas tahun aku akan jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kau sungguh tampan."

"Bersyukurlah Mrs. Han kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Karena kau akan patah hati, dan aku tidak tega membuat wanita secantikmu patah hati."

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, pandangan menyelidik khas keibuan yang mencari kesalahan anak-anaknya, "Benarkah? Aku rasa ini pasti tentang namja cantik itu kan."

Ia melirik foto yang Sehun taruh di samping tempat tidur.

Sehun mengangguk, tapi wajahnya terlihat gundah. Apakah cintanya akan terbalas setelah tiga tahun berlalu ?

"Kalau begitu akan aku siapkan makan malam."

Sehun buru-buru menghentikan langkah wanita tua yang sangat bersemangat itu,

"Aku tidak makan malam di rumah, ada sedikit yang mau aku kerjakan di Seoul." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti kepada wanita tua itu. Dan tanpa bertanya lagi, ia sudah tau. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Sehun, karena dari umur tiga tahun ia sudah merawatnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Sehun sudah tau kemana tujuannya. Ia akan mencoba peruntungan cintanya di Seoul.

Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, benar bukan?

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun sudah belanja untuk bahan masakan di mini market di dekat apartemen Jongin. Ia sudah menunggu dua jam di depan pintu sebelum akhirnya ia melihat namja impiannya sedang berjalan dengan wajah tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya karena kedinginan.

Untuk memberi kejutan, Sehun menyapanya. Dan reaksi yang tidak di duga olehnya adalah namja itu menerjang dirinya dan memeluk lehernya erat. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya tanpa sedikitpun aku tahu penyebabnya.

"Bolehkan aku menebak Noona, bahwa kau merindukan aku sama seperti aku selalu merindukanmu."

Ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti menangis dan memaki Sehun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI HAH OH SEHUN ?"

Sehun tidak kaget, ia malah tersenyum. Kemarahan namja cantik itu adalah jawaban segala-galanya.

.

.

.

TBC OR END (?)


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Nonna Neomu Yeppeo**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, typo merajalela, cerita ga jelas, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

Nafas Jongin tersengal, rasanya semua beban emosi yang di tumpuk olehnya selama tiga tahun telah menjadi suatu penyakit baginya. Dan benar, ia seperti orang terkena serangan asma. Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah efek samping dari kesedihan, kemarahan, kebahagian, dan tambahkan sedikit _'cinta'_ di dalamnya.

"Untuk apa kau kembali Hun ?"

"Ucapanmu tidak menggambarkan pelukan yang baru saja kau berikan." Sehun tersenyum,

"Jangan beranggapan bahwa aku merindukanmu."

"Benarkah ? Padahal aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Tawa Sehun semakin lebar, dan malah membuat Jongin kehabisan kata-kata.

"Seenaknya kau kembali dengan senyum menyebalkan itu." Suara Jongin serak

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini di dalam Noona ? Kau tidak mau kan seluruh tetangga mu melihat kalau ada namja cantik yang setengah berteriak kepada pemuda tampan sepertiku."

Gaya bicara Sehun memang berubah, terasa lebih sopan dan tenang. Tapi nada bicaranya sama seperti dulu, tetap menyebalkan.

Oh Jongin benci benar nada bicara itu. Walau sebenarnya ia juga merindukannya.

"Cih, kau datang dengan berbalut jas mahal, dan mencoba merayuku dengan ucapan gombal seperti itu?"

Jongin merogoh tasnya dan menemukan kunci apartemennya. Sehun mengangkat kantong kertas bewarna cokelat yang berisi _'calon'_ makan malam mereka.

Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun masuk duluan, ia mengikuti dari belakang dan memandangi bagian belakang Sehun yang masih di lapisi Jas hitam. Jongin merasa ini mimpi, dan hati kecilnya tidak ingin bangkit dari tidurnya ini. Aroma Sehun terasa berbeda, di tambah lagi di dalam ruangan yang bersuhu rendah seperti ini membuat aromanya semakin menguar keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Sehun berbelok ke arah dapur, membuat Jongin kehilangan kesempatan untuk memandangnya.

_'Jongin, jangan membuat masalah untuk kedua kalinya. Jangan bersikap kasar, dan anggunlah. Layaknya namja dewasa.'_

Jongin mengucapkan mantra untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia mengunci pintu dan memasang pengait pintu. Walaupun ia rasa tidak perlu, tapi yah untuk berjaga-jaga terhadap segala kemungkinan jelek. Tidak ada salahnya bukan ?

Jongin duduk di meja di dapur yang di fungsikan juga sebagai meja makan, ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dan asik mengamati Sehun yang terampil memindahkan bahan-bahan makanan ke atas tatakan meja.

"Kau mau diam disana Noona ? Tidak berniat membantuku ?"

Sehun tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap basah Jongin sedang memandanginya. Senyum lebar penuh kemenangan terkembang di wajahnya.

"Apa- Apa urusanku ? Maksudku- aku mau ganti pakaian." Jongin melenggang pergi dengan wajah kemerahan.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh, kenapa aku yang tiba-tiba merasa menjadi bocah." Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah ia jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun sudah menyelesaikan masakannya, Dak Galbi. Daging ayam yang dipotong dadu dan di rendam dengan saus beserta sayurannya. Dan ada juga ramyeon. Cocok untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di udara dingin seperti ini.

Ia sudah menata meja makan dan sebotol soju telah ia siapkan. Ia mengosok telapak tangannya dengan wajah puas, hasil kerjanya sangat bagus. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan Jongin.

Panjang umurlah bagi Jongin, karena baru saja ia ingin mengetuk kamar namja cantik itu, Jongin sudah muncul dengan baju dinginnya. Kaos kaki tebal yang hampir menutupi sebagian kakinya dan sandal beruang tebal yang di kenakan. Namja yang selalu kelihatan dewasa itu pun berubah menjadi namja yang imut dengan balutan kostumnya malam ini.

Melihat itu, Sehun hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi seketika tidak mengharuskannya bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu. Maka ia hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga bersatu.

"Kau mentertawakanku ?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak." Dengan wajah polos dan tanpa expresi Sehun menarik kursi untuk Jongin.

"Sebelum makan malam, aku ingin kita bicara." Jongin sudah memikirkan masak-masak. Ia harus membuang egonya dan membuka hati untuk bicara dari hati ke hati dengan namja di depannya ini.

Sehun menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas dan meletakannya untuk Jongin dan dirinya sendiri. Jongin memandangnya dengan aneh,

"Apa ? Aku kan sudah dua puluh tahun,"

"Ah iya, aku lupa." Jongin menyindir

"Noona, kau semakin cantik."

"Bisakah aku memulai perbincangan akrab kita?" Jongin menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai ke punggung kursi, "Baiklah Noona, apapun perintahmu."

Suasana hening untuk sesaat, dengung suara angin mulai menerpa jendela Jongin. Sepertinya hujan akan turun, dan itu tidak baik.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin menundukan kepalanya, ia sudah melatih dua kata ini di depan cermin selama 30 menit.

"Apakah itu arti dari air mata di luar sana?"

Jongin mendesah, dan ia mengangguk.

Perubahan suasana yang penuh ketegangan menjadi hangat seperti ini membuat Sehun heran.

"Hanya segitu saja ?" Sehun bertanya heran,

"Lalu kau mau apa ? Aku mengemis-ngemis minta maaf sambil berurai air mata ?"

Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya. Padahal ia berharap Jongin akan memberinya ciuman sebagai permintaan maaf.

Wajah Jongin pun menjadi lebih ceria, mungkin minta maaf memang cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan beban di hatinya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau malah cemberut."

.

.

#####

.

.

Selama makan malam, Sehun bercerita tentang apa yang di lakukannya selama menghilang, dan bagaimana pengalamannya di Sekolah Asrama yang di pilihkan ayahnya. Ia seorang pencerita yang baik, expresinya dapat berubah-ubah sesuai suasana hatinya saat menceritakan bagian-bagian tertentu. Dan Jongin pun tertawa saat Sehun mengalamami masa-masa sulit dengan pengawasnya.

Jongin menyimak dengan seksama, sambil ia terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah Sehun yang selama ini di abaikan. Ia melihat bagaimana bibir itu tersenyum, tertawa dan miring saat Sehun memperagakan expresi kesakitan. Dan Jongin ingin memiliki bibir itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki ini.

Hujan mulai turun deras dan kencang. Angin terus saja menggedor jendela Jongin sehingga menimbulkan suara benda berat yang di pukulkan berulang kali. Jongin melangkah dan menarik tirai jendelanya. Melihat angin seperti itu, membuat Jongin merinding.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap saja."

"Kau selalu seenaknya saja. Apa aku sudah memberimu izin ?"

"Apa kau tega menyuruhku pulang dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini ?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar, "Hm, baiklah. Tapi tidur di sofa."

Jongin mendorong kursinya dan membereskan meja makan. Ia menaruh semua piring kotor dan panci bekas di pakai Sehun ke dalam wastafel. Setelah ia mencuci tangannya, ia menuju ke ruang tengah yang di ikuti Sehun.

"Kau tidur di sofa, kenapa mengikutiku hah ?"

"Kan dari dulu aku memang suka mengikutimu Noona." Ia tertawa,

Jongin tersenyum, entah kenapa ia geli melihat Sehun ternyata tidak berubah. Fisiknya memang berubah, tapi sifat, ia tetap sama enam belas tahun.

Jongin menjinjit dan mengecup pelan bibir Sehun, "Good Night"

Mata sipit nya terbelalak, memperlihatkan retina coklat hangat itu menyerbu penglihatan Jongin. Sehun bersorak kegirangan, ia memeluk Jongin dan memutarnya di tengah ruangan. Membuat Jongin merasa pusing,

"STOP !"

Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan, semua rasanya terasa berputar. Ia merasa mual akibat putaran tadi.

"Kau Hun enyahlah dari kamarku sebelum aku menendangmu keluar."

Sehun menggerutu pelan melihat perubahan sikap Jongin, "Tadi menciumku, sekarang memarahiku."

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin sudah berada di tempat tidur, sedangkan Sehun seperti yang di katakan Jongin terpaksa tidur di sofa. Dengan selembar kain tipis bagaimana bisa melepaskan rasa dingin yang begitu menggigit.

Sebelum tidur, Jongin menyempatkan diri membaca novel baru miliknya dengan bantuan lampu meja yang terletak disisi Jongin.

Hujan di luar sana makin berderu kencang, berlomba dengan suara angin yang dapat merontokan nyali manusia. Tirai tebal yang menutupi jendela Jongin pun tidak berhasil mengusir horor yang di akibatkan derasnya hujan dan angin.

Lalu Jongin berpikir tentang Sehun. Bagaimana keadaan namja itu di sofanya ? Apakah ia kedinginan?

Jongin menutup novelnya dan turun dari ranjang hangatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tv sebelum akhirnya listrik padam. Sepertinya angin berhasil merobohkan salah satu pohon hingga aliras listrik terganggu.

"Hun !" Panggil Jongin panik, "Dimana Kau ?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, meraba-raba dalam gelap.

"Disini. Di sofa. Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia sedang berusaha konsentrasi agar tidak menabrak semua barang-barang yang ada.

"Aliran listrik mati, mungkin karena badai ini." Jongin akhirnya bersuara

"Teruslah bicara biar aku bisa ketempatmu."

"1 , 2, 3, 4, 5, -"

"Ternyata kau disini." Sehun tertawa, "Apa kau punya lilin? Atau apapun yang bisa menjadi sumber cahaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ah, Noona. Kau payah sekali. Bagaimana nanti kalau ku jadikan kau istriku."

"Tidak ada hubungan antara lilin dan menjadi istrimu."

"O iya" Sehun terkekeh, "Kau tidak bisa di pancing sedikitpun Noona."

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dalam kegelapan dan meletakannya di lengan kekarnya. Ia merasakan tangan dingin itu gemetar di kulit Sehun.

"Mungkin di dapur ada Hun."

"Mungkin ? Yang punya apartemen ini kan Kau noona."

"Aku menyesal memberimu tumpangan. Kau tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sehun santai, "asalkan kecupan tadi bukan suatu penyesalan."

"Ouch ! Noona apa-apaan kau?" Sehun mengusap kulitnya yang di cubit oleh Jongin.

"Dasar tukang banyak omong."

Setelah perdebatan yang tidak masuk akal ini, Sehun masih mengulurkan tangannya. Berulang kali kakinya terbentur meja atau lemari yang ada di apartemen itu. Saat Sehun menemukan dapur, ia langsung mencari kompor gas dan menyalakan apinya. Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada gelap.

Sehun dan Jongin bernafas lega saat melihat cahaya api kompor. Belum pernah dalam hidup mereka menyadari bahwa nyala api begitu indah. Tapi sekaligus berbahaya bila menyentuh kulit.

Sehun membongkar laci lemari dapur, dan akhirnya menemukan sebatang lilin kecil yang menyedihkan. Lilin itu terletak di antara kumpulan kertas alumunium setengah terpakai.

"Aha !" Seru Sehun senang, "Sekarang siapa yang dapat di andalkan."

Jongin yang sedang menghangatkan diri dengan api kompor mau tidak mau harus tersenyum juga. Bagaimanapun juga ekspresi Sehun seperti itu sangat lucu.

Sehun menghidupkan lilin dan menaruhnya di atas piring. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa daripada di dapur dengan udara yang menggigit kulit.

"Sini Noona, duduk disampingku." Sehun meletakan lilin di atas meja. Cahayanya yang menari-nari lincah mengaburkan bayang-bayang Jongin yang masih berdiri bersedekap.

"Aish, sini !" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Jongin menurut. Dinginnya udara dan lampu yang padam membuat Jongin rela berada di pelukan namja itu.

"Hangatkan ?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang seharusnya tidak akan terlihat di dalam gelap seperti ini.

Mungkin karena terbawa suasana yang tenang, Jongin makin erat melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Kau rajin berolahraga ?" Tanya Jongin pelan,

"Tentu. Kami meluangkan waktu 2 jam sehari untuk olahraga. Kenapa Kau menanyakannya ?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jongin pendek

"Benarkah Noona ? Ayo jujur sajalah." Sehun menggoda Jongin.

"Tidak ada ya tidak ada." Jawab Jongin ketus

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keras kepala Noona cantiknya tidak hilang. Ia hanya malu mengatakan bahwa tubuh Sehun berubah menjadi lebih besar dari tiga tahun lalu.

Jongin menguap. Ia terlalu mengantuk untuk berdebat lagi dengan bocah ini. Ia malah makin merapatkan tubuhnya di dekat Sehun.

Sehun mengambil selimut di dekatnya, dan melingkarkan di atas tubuh mereka. Sehun memeluk Jongin sehingga Jongin tidak terjatuh karena kehilangan kesadaran.

Sebelum Jongin benar-benar memejamkan mata, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas kesabaranmu."

Sehun tersenyum. Usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Sama-sama cantik, sudah menungguku selama tiga tahun."

Tiba-tiba saja suara angin yang bergemuruh dan derasnya hujan tidak terasa menakutkan lagi bagi Jongin. Bahkan di tengah gelap seperti ini ia merasa berada di kelilingi cahaya.

Cahaya cinta yang hampir saja sempat hilang dari Jongin.

.

.

.

TBC OR END (?)


	8. Chapter 8

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Jongin berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun berpikir cukup lama, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Raut wajah Jongin yang sedang menunggu vonis dari Sehun begitu menggemaskan, dengan tatapan mata itu tepat menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Aish Hun, cuma berkomentar aku cantik atau tidak saja sepertinya begitu sulit bagimu." Ucap Jongin tersinggung.

"Sulit Noona," ucap Sehun serius, "Kau sudah cantik, jadi aku bingung harus berkomentar apa."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau tunggu di luar. Aku mau membenahi make up ku" Jongin mendorong punggung Sehun agar keluar dari kamarnya dan menunggu di ruang tamu.

Suara pintu terkunci membuat Sehun menyerah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembusnya kasar.

Padahal ia berniat mencuri satu ciuman di bibir kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih ? Ah, Sehun dan Jongin sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sejak malam Sehun terjebak di apartemen Jongin ketika hujan turun membuatnya hati mereka saling terbuka antara satu sama lain. Dan isi hati mereka saling terucapkan dari tautan bibir yang tidak henti-hentinya meraba dan menerobos pertahanan masing-masing.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada malam itu. Semalaman Jongin tidur di dalam pelukan Sehun, dan ia juga memeluk Jongin dengan lembut. Berulang kali Sehun terbangun untuk mengecek keadaan Jongin, dan ia tersenyum lega saat melihat namja cantik itu masih tertidur pulas di dadanya.

Dan kini, Sehun berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menggerutu sebal. Ia menenggelamkan tangannya dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan. Hari ini mereka berdua akan menghandiri pernikahan Taemin dan Minho.

Walaupun Taemin tidak memberikan undangan kepadanya, tapi Sehun telah memutuskan untuk mengundang dirinya sendiri ke pernikahan itu. Lagian, Taemin tidak akan keberatan ada satu orang tamu yang tidak di undang, bukan ?

Selagi menunggu Jongin, Sehun juga memeriksa penampilannya. Dasi kupu-kupu dan setelan jas mahal melekat erat di tubuhnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk debu yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Lalu tangannya berhenti saat ia merasakan ada benda asing di dalam kantung jasnya. Ia memeriksa dan tersenyum.

Dia lupa, bahwa selesai menghandiri pernikahan Taemin, ia juga akan memberikan kejutan buat Jongin.

"Hei, bagaimana ? Dan kali aku tidak terima komentar _'hm'_ atau _'cantik noona'_ atau _'sempurna'_."

Jongin tiba-tiba muncul. Sehun malah tidak mendengar sama sekali suara pintu kamar di buka.

"Kalau begitu kau lebih dari sempurna Noona." Sehun tertawa, Jongin pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jawaban yang bagus." Jongin mengandeng lengan Sehun,

"Tunggu !" Sehun berhenti,

"Ada apa ? Kita akan terlambat Hun. Aku tidak suka menjadi orang terakhir yang datang di pesta."

"Berikan waktu lima menit untuk kita berdua."

Jongin menaikan alisnya sebelah, "Haruskah sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap,

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sehun, lalu mengalungkannya di leher Sehun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab bila baju ku kusut karena ini."

"Tidak akan Noona, karena aku lebih tertarik dengan ini."

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin pelan, sesaat hatinya hanya berniat mengecup bibir itu. Tidak lebih. Tapi saat bibir tebal Jongin menyentuh bibirnya, ada getaran yang mengguncang batin Sehun. Ia ingin menguasai bibir mungil itu di dalam. Dan Jongin menggodanya dengan menarik bibirnya sendiri sebelum lidah Sehun mencoba menjelajahi relung sempit itu.

"Kita masih banyak waktu setelah pernikahan Taemin." Jongin tertawa.

Sehun menghela nafas. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Padahal ini bukan ciuman pertamanya bersama Jongin, tapi jantung Sehun sepertinya belum terbiasa menerima lembutnya bibir Jongin.

Dan ia bertekad, malam ini harus mendapat lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Ayo Hun !" Jongin menoleh, "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang kehilangan akal sehat."

Sehun tidak menjawab, kata-kata Jongin memang benar. Ia memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Pernikahan Taemin dan Minho begitu meriah. Sehun merasa seperti memasuki dunia artis. Wajar saja, Minho photografer terkenal dan begitu banyak model dan aktris serta aktor yang pernah di tangani oleh tangan dinginnya. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun menjadi ciut.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jongin, ia cantik dan pintar. Dunia ini adalah dunianya, sebelum akhirnya Jongin berhenti dan memilih kehidupan penuh tindakan sosial. Naluri Jongin tajam, ia merasakan Sehun gugup dan ia berinisiatif menggengam telapak tangan Sehun yang besar dan menuntunnya kedalam. Melewati puluhan pandangan mata yang menatap kehadiran mereka.

"Trims cantik." Bisik Sehun.

Jongin membalas dengan senyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan pesta banyak sekali wajah-wajah familiar menyapa Jongin. Menanyakan alasan kenapa ia berhenti dari dunia model. Jongin menjawabnya dengan penuh bijaksana, ia menjawab hanya ingin dirinya di lihat oleh sang kekasih, sambil mengandeng erat Sehun. Para wanita histeris melihat keromantisan mereka, dan beberpa pria yang dulunya mengincar Jongin harus menahan kecewa saat melihat Sehun lah yang berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Hei Kai," seseorang menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Chanyeol ! Sudah lama aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan mengatakan ingin berhenti." Mata sipit Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ada Sehun disisinya.

"Wajahmu tidak asing," ucap Chanyeol pelan, sambil mengawasi Sehun. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tuan Senyuman bersinar bukan? Kau pernah mencoba mencium kekasihku dulu."

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Kau, bocah yang mengekori Kai kan ? Dan kini kalian sepasang kekasih ?" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, "dunia sungguh aneh,"

Percakapan di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol terus terjalin. Dan Sehun merasa di abaikan memilih pergi. Ia memilih duduk di sebuah bangku putih dan mengambil segelas sampanye dari nampan yang lewat di hadapannya. Meneguknya dalam sekali minum.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu." Bisik seseorang di telinga Sehun. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok Taemin berdiri dengan pakaian pengantinya dan setangkai bunga di genggamannya.

"Taemin !" Sehun terperangah melihat namja manis di hadapannya, ia pun memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan, "Kau cantik sekali."

"Kau juga tampan sekali Hun. Aku sampai harus mengosok mataku berulang kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa kau adalah bocah yang tiga tahun lalu mengejar-ngejar Kai."

"Dimana Tuan Choi ?"

"Ah, dia sedang gugup di toilet. Padahal sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai."

"Wajahmu terlihat muram ? Apa Noona cantikmu masih mengabaikanmu ?" Taemin memandang ke arah Jongin yang sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon Chanyeol.

"Entahlah Tae. Jongin selalu akrab dengan siapapun, dan orang yang di ajaknya bicara pasti betah berlama-lama dengannya."

"Ckck kau hanya berubah fisik. Tapi kepalamu masih berisi pikiran bocah enam belas tahun."

"Kau menyinggung perasaanku."

"O kalo begitu bagus. Kau memang harus di perlalukan seperti itu."

"Jadi ? Aku butuh saranmu Tae."

Taemin berpikir sejenak, "Tidak. Kau sudah cukup dewasa. Dan masa kau tega menyuruh seorang calon pengantin membantu kisah percintaanmu."

Sebelum Sehun menjawab, Minho muncul dengan wajah tegang dan kakunya. Ekspresi yang lucu, membuat Taemin harus menahan geli. Ia memberikan lengannya pada Taemin agar namja manis itu dapat mengandengnya ke altar perkawinan mereka.

Taemin menoleh kebelakang sejenak, dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Ia membisikan, "good luck" pada namja tampan itu.

Sehun mendengus. Menjadi pria dewasa lebih sulit dari bayangannya dulu.

Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang ?

.

.

#####

.

.

"Hei darimana saja Kau? Aku mencarimu dan ternyata kau disini."

"Kau sedang asik dengan Tuan Senyuman Bersinar itu."

"Berhenti menjulukinya seperti itu Hun. Kau jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil saat mengucapkannya."

"Kau marah aku menyebutnya seperti itu ?"

"Bukan. bukan marah dalam pengertian bahwa aku merasa tidak senang, hanya saja ucapanmu itu kekanak-kanakan."

Sehun merapatkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia kesal, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di depan sana, Taemin dan Minho sudah mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka. Dan itu manis sekali menurut Sehun.

Ia ingin Jongin juga berada disana, dan mengucapkan sumpah setia bersamanya.

Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa benda yang ia sembunyikan di kantong jasnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Rasa cemburunya menutup akal sehatnya. Menutup rencana awalnya. Maka dari itu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Kau menelpon siapa ?" Tanya Jongin ingin tahu. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun.

"Rahasia Noona." Ia tersenyum lembut.

.

.

#####

.

.

Saatnya pelemparan bunga, Jongin sudah berdiri di deretan paling depan bersama gadis-gadis dan namja cantik lainnya yang memiliki niat yang sama, yaitu merebut bucket bunga pengantin.

"Siap ya !" Seru Taemin bahagia,

"Siap !" Teriak mereka,

Taemin membelakangi tamu-tamunya, ia sudah bersiap-siap melempar bunganya.

"Satu ... Dua ... Tiga. TANGKAP." Taemin melempar ke sembarangan arah,

Jeritan dan teriakan yang memekik memenuhi suasana pesta. Minho yang menatap dingin satu-satu tamunya harus menutup kuping. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka begitu bodoh mempercayai mitos bunga pengantin.

Desah kecewa terdengar saat seseorang dari mereka berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu. Jongin pun salah satunya. Jelas sekali ia terlihat kecewa, tapi wajahnya berubah sumringah saat melihat bucket bunga itu di tangkap oleh Sehun yang kebetulan berada tepat di belakang Jongin.

Taemin bertepuk tangan kegirangan, ia berharap Sehun akan menyerahkan bunga itu pada Jongin dan melamarnya di depan orang banyak.

Tapi wajah Jongin dan Taemin berubah dratis, mata membelalak dan bibir mereka membulat seperti huruf o. Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin dan menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Minho.

"Tuan Choi, dari pada bunga ini menimbulkan kekecewaan. Lebih baik kau menyimpannya dan memberikannya pada istrimu."

"Kau bocah pintar, aku memang merasa konyol menghadapi sikap gadis-gadis ini. Memperebutkan bunga pengantin."

Minho memeluk erat Sehun dan menjabat tangannya mantap. "Semoga kau berhasil." Ucapnya penuh maksud.

Taemin makin membelalak, melihat keakraban suaminya dan Sehun.

Taemin melemparkan pandangan sengit pada Sehun, seakan mata itu mengatakan_ 'Kau bodoh.'_

Jongin yang berdiri di seberang Sehun, hanya menatapnya kesal. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran laki-laki itu. Dan ia marah

"Noona, tunggu !" Sehun turun dari altar dan mengejar Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Tentu saja, kau membuat aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ku pikir kau akan menyerahkan bunga itu padaku. Kau malah memberikan pada Tuan Dingin itu. Menikah saja kau dengannya."

"Bukan begitu Noona, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan,"

"Kau harus. Coba lihat kebelakang."

Jongin mendengus, ia tidak mau sedikitpun menoleh.

"Ayolah lihat kebelakang."

Jongin akhirnya menyerah, permintaan Sehun yang di ucapkan dengan kesabaran dan senyuman membuat Jongin luluh.

"Ini ? Apa ini Hun ?" Ucap Jongin takjub.

Bukan hanya Jongin yang takjub, tapi seluruh undangan pesta di tempat Taemin pun merasa terpukau dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

Sebuah mobil pick up terbuka belakang, mengantar rangkaian bunga besar berbentuk hati. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bunga itu adalah bunga asli. Bukan rangkaian bunga palsu yang menghiasi pesta Taemin. Harumnya yang semerbak pun menyerbu indra penciuman Jongin, ia terbuai hingga menutup kedua matanya. Saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya, akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku ?"

"Sehun..." Ucap Jongin lirih

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda mungil bewarna merah. Ia membukanya perlahan di depan wajah Jongin.

Sebuah cincin putih bermatakan berlian berkilau di balik kotak kecil bewarna merah itu.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dan menangis. Tangis bahagia, sama seperti tangisannya ketika ia melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya setelah tiga tahun namja itu menghilang.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa pelukan dan tangisan ini belum cukup sebagai isyarat bagimu hah ?"

"Ah Noona, bersikaplah romantis sedikit."

Jongin tertawa mendengar protes Sehun, "Baiklah Oh Sehun, aku bersedia."

Seluruh tepuk tangan di pesta ini hanya untuk Jongin dan Sehun. Bahkan Taemin turun dari altar dan berlari memeluk Sehun. Ia bahagia sekali, melihat keberanian bocah itu. Padahal ia sempat berburuk sangka padanya.

"Eitss ... Apa yang kau lakukan Taemin ?" Jongin memisahkan Taemin yang memeluk Sehun erat.

Taemin nyengir, "maaf maaf Kai. Aku terbawa suasana."

Minho berjalan dengan gagahnya ke arah mereka bertiga, ia bersikap resmi dengan menyalami Sehun sekali lagi dan memeluknya singkat.

"Selamat, tidak ku sangka kau bergerak secepat ini."

Sehun tertawa, ia mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Jongin dan mencium kening namja itu singkat.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku protes Tuan Oh" Nada bicara Minho yang resmi, membawa suasana mendadak menjadi horor,

"Kalau kau ingin melamar kekasihmu, lakukan di tempat lain. Kau sudah menarik perhatian para tamu-tamuku."

Sehun dan Jongin salah tingkah, sedangkan Taemin menepuk jidatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu Minho." Ucap Taemin

Dan seluruh para tamu undangan tertawa. Setidaknya di pesta ini ada dua pasangan yang terjalin. Pasangan yang sama-sama memiliki kisah tersendiri saat mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

Tapi bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah cinta sejatinya. Selamanya ...

END


End file.
